I Hate You But Really Love You
by Zulfa kim
Summary: its kyuwook ff hope you enjoy guys. kagum? suka? dan cinta? kepada bintang itu... namun dapatkah kau membuatnya melihat dirimu atau menyadari keberadaan mu di antara semua penggemarnya. finally CH 10 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I Hate You but Really Love You

By : zulfa kim

Cast : Kim RyeoWook, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, etc (bertambah sesuai jalan cerita)

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri

Warning : Gaje, Yaoi.

_aku... tanpa sadar terlalu mencitaimu. aku... tanpa sadar terlalu mengharapkanmu hingga aku yang merasakan rasa sesak ini sendiri... karena mungkin kau tak akan pernah bisa aku gapai. kau... bintang yang terlalu tinggi bagiku..._

"hmm... aku bingung harus beli yang mana hyung..." seorang namja manis nan mungil (?) berkata pada namja tegap di sampingnya.

"apa yang membuat mu bingung wookie-ah?"

"posternya begitu banyak hyung, dan semuanya bagus. aku jadi bingung harus memilih yang mana." jawab namja yang bernama wookie itu sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"ck kau ini sudah berumur 17 tahun masih saja suka membuat tingkah imut seperti itu." siwon pun mengacak rambt wookie gemas. sudah sekitar 20 menit mereka berada di toko buku ini hanya untuk menemani adiknya membeli sebuah poster boyband kesukaan wookie, jangan tanya kenapa namja bisa menjadi fans fanatik boyband dia sendiri juga bingung.

"jadi kau akan beli yang mana wookie?" tanya siwon. "hmm.. baiklah yang ini saja." jawab wookie sembari mengambil salah satu poster yang lumayan besar. "baiklah, kajja kita bayar dulu."

"kau baru pulang chagi?" tanya eomma wookie ketika dia membuka pintu rumah. "ne eomma.. huaaah capek sekali rasanya, padahal tadi aku diantar siwon hyung." jawab wookie sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"begitu? lalu sekarang kakakmu itu dimana? kok tidak pulang bersama denganmu?"

"entahlah tadi dia bilang masih ada urusan dengan temannya." sambil mengedikkan bahu. dia beralih mengambil remote tv di depannya dan menyalaknnya. dan setelah itu...

"huaaaa... eomma lihat ada kyuhyun! wah tampannya."

"yak kau ini tidak perlu teriak histeris seperti itu, eomma kira ada apa." sambil duduk di sebelah ryeowook. "kau benar-benar menyukainya chagi?"

"tentu saja, memang kenapa eomma?"

"tidak papa sayang hanya memastikan." di elusnya rambut wookie dengan sayang sembari tersenyum lembut. ya kyuhyun adalah idola wookie dan dia juga member dari boyband kesukaannya, jangan heran kalau hanya melihat tampangnya di tv ah tidak lebih tepatnya bahkan hanya dengan melihat fotonya saja ryeowook bisa histeris, benar-benar seperti remaja labil kkkk~

"hmm.. eomma menurut mu akankah suatu saat nanti kami dapat bertemu?" tanya wookie tiba-tiba

"siapa? kau dan dia? kyuhyunmu itu? yah.. siapa tau? takdir yang menentukan chagi."

"aku amat berharap dapat bertemu dan berkenalan dengannya eomma, karena aku amat menyukainyaa.." sambil menaruh kepalanya di paha sang ibu.

"eh? menyukai atau mencintainya chagi?" jawab yeoja berumur parah baya itu sambil tersenyum jahil.

"yak! eomma!"


	2. Chapter 2

mentari mulai menampakkan sinarnya menandakan hari mulai siang terlihat seorang namja manis sedang berlari menuju sekolahnya. 'aishh. ini gara-gara siwon hyung yang meninggalkan ku duluan mana appa masih di luar kota pula jadi aku terpaksa harus berjalan sendiri ke sekolah deh aissh' batinnya menggerutu. "argh untung saja belum di tutup" gumamnya ketika melihat gerbang masih terbuka lebar, segera saja ia berlari dan masuk.

"hei kau yang ada di sana, bisa beri tahu aku di mana kantor kepala sekolah?" Ryeowook menoleh dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya.

"ya kau! siapa lagi? bisa tidak aku buru-buru." jawab orang misterius itu sambil tersenyum sangat manis

'hmm... manis sekali sekaligus tampan' batin Ryeowook. "kantornya di ujung lorong sana." jawabnya sambil tersenyum juga tak kalah manis membuat orang yang di senyuminya menahan nafas.

"ah gomowo ne.." katanya kemudian sambil berlari menuju ruangan yang di tunjuk Ryeowook.

_pertemuan pertama bukankah itu menandakan akan ada sesuatu yang baru entah apa ituu..._

"hei wookie kau sudah dengar kabar bahwa boyband kesukaanmu STAR akan segera melaksanakan konser tunggal?" tanya seorang teman ryeowook saat dia sudah duduk di kelasnya.

"jinja? wah aku belum dengar sunny."

"yah aku juga baru tau tadi pagi, mereka mengumumkan lewat website mereka. kau berniat datang?"

"tentu. eh tapi... aku harus izin dari appaku dulu. kau tau akan sangat susah minta izin kepadanya untuk hal yang menurutnya tidak penting seperti ini." jawab ryeowook tiba-tiba murung.

"hei.. jangan sedih begitu coba saja dulu, siapa tau boleh."

"tentu saja kalau perlu aku akan memakai jurus apapun supaya ampuh hahahah, eh park seonsang sudah datang." mereka pun duduk rapi kembali.

_saat kesempatan untuk betemu dengannya datang akankah kau mendapatkannya? atau rupanya takdir masih ingin mempermainkanmu?_

skip time~~~~

"kau dijemput hyungmu wookie?" tanya sunny ketika mereka sedang bersiap untuk pulang.

"sepertinya tidak, aku akan pulang sendiri." jawabnya sambil tetap membereskan barang-barangnya. "kalau begitu aku duluan yaa. sampai jumpa."

sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu bis yang akan mengantarnya pulang, namun bus tersebut tak kunjung datang. tiba-tiba sebuah motor sport berwarna merah terang berhenti di depannya. hampir saja ia jatuh karena saking kagetnya dengan kedatangan motor tak berprikemanuiaan tersebut.

"kau belum pulang? sedang menunggu bis ya?" tanya orang itu, ah tidak itu adalah orang yang tadi dia temui untuk menanyakan ruang kepala sekolah.

"ah iya perkenalkan Lee Sungmin imnida, kau bisa panggil aku sungmin hyung. karena aku kakak kelas barumu." Ryeowook tetap diam, masih kaget rupanya.

"kau tidak papa kan?" tanya sungmin sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Ryeowook. ia tersentak. "jadi kau eh maksudku hyung murid baru di sekolah kami?"

"ne, dan kau adik manis boleh aku tau siapa namamu?" mendengar itu Ryeowook langsung mempoutkan bibirnya "apa maksudmu dengan adik manis hyung?"

kyuhyun pov

"kyuhyun oppa!" "yesung oppa!" "kangin oppa!" "donghae oppa!" "leeteuk oppa!" "shindong oppa!" "huaa saranghae!" aish berisik sekali sih yeoja yeoja itu, oke aku akui kalian adalah fans kami yang tanpa kalian kami bukan apa-apa. TAPI terkadang teriakan kalian sangat menjengkelkan kalian tahu? apalagi saat keadaan kami benar-benar letih seperti ini. buru-buru aku keluar van dan langsung masuk ke dalam dorm di susul hyung ku yang lain.

normal pov.

"huaah capek sekali badanku" ini suara si badan tinggi (?)

"lapaaaar" ini suara dari yang bebadan SMS (Subur Makmur Sejahtera)

"hmmm.. banyak sekali sms dari yeoja-yeojaku" -_- lah ini suara si prince yang ehem playboy

"ahh.. gameku" dan ini... kalian pasti tau siapa

ya itulah keluh kesah para member STAR ketika mereka sudah sampai di ruang tenagah dorm. "hei kalian ini, malah pada sibuk sendiri. cepat bersihkan diri kalian dan kita berkumpul lagi di sini untuk membahas konsep konser kita nanti." perintah sang leader malaikat leetuk.

"tidak bisakah kita makan dulu hyung? aku lapaaar.. dan tak lihat aku kurusan?" pinta Shindong

"huh.. bagian mana dari dirimu yang terlihat kurus hyung? bahakan kelingkingmu sebesar jempolku." sang evil magnae beraksi sambil di ikuti cekikan dari donghae.

"yak kau evil diam dan urusi saja alien-alien dari 'istrimu' itu, dan kau playboy cap teri jangan ikut tertawa." jawab shindong kesal

"sudah! lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan sekarang!" perintah sang leader mutlak.

back to Ryeowook side

"jadi namamu Ryeowook? ah susah sekali aku panggil wookie saja boleh?" tanya sungmin

"tentu hyung" jawab wookie yang sekarang mereka sudah duduk di bangku halte bus.

"atau kau mau aku panggil manis? hahaha" goda sungmin. pipi Ryeowook bersemu merah mendengarnya.

"yak apa=apaan kau hyung jangan menggodaku!" sambil memukul lengan sungmin pelan

"hahaha habis kau lucu." sungmin makin tertawa dan membuat pipi ryeowook tambah merah. "eh wookie kau menyukai STAR?"

"ne dari mana hyung tau?" tanya Ryeowook bingung. sungmin pun menunjuk gantungan tas ryeowook yang berupa pin boyband tersebut. ryeowook pun menunduk malu pipinya benar merah dan senyumnya ituu.

"mengapa kau menyukai mereka? apa bagusnya sekumpulan orang-orang itu?" terdapat nada dingin dalam kata-kata sungmin dan ryeowook menyadari itu.

"kau tau wookie ah.. menurutku mereka tak sebagus yang orang pikirkan selama ini."

"maksudmu apa hyung?"

"ah tidak. tapi saran ku jangan terlalu menyukai mereka apalagi berharap dan menghayal yang tidak-tidak tentang mereka apalagi dirimu bukan siapa-siapa bagi mereka wookie." entah kenapa mendengar itu wookie menjadi marah. apa karena kata-kata itu benar adanya?

"yak hyung ada apa denganmu hah? itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu!" ryeowook pun pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

_kau mungkin boleh terobsesi dengannya, kau mungkin boleh mencintainya. namun jangan sampai kau buta dengan yang di sekelilingmu. dan jangan sampai kau lupa bahwa kau dengan obsesimu itu bebeda. benar kata pria itu kau bukan siapa-siapa baginya. _

_atau kau harus menerima cinta lain?  
_

huuuaaaaa apa apaan ini ff gaje banget. terusin gak ya? :( gimana menurut reader butuh saran banget. hiks


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : I Hate You But Really Love You

Author : Zulfa Kim

Genre : Romance, Family, etc.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : cerita ini punya saya castnya punya siapa ya? hahaha

Pairing : KyuWook, Yemin, Minwook, YeWook n other

Warning : Yaoi, typo berhamburan, cerita gak jelas, dan tak sesuai alur...

maaf zulfa author baru dan penulis baru ^^v jadi typonya banyak dan salahnya juga banyak. mohon dimaafkan

"wookie ah ayo cepat turun, kau harus sarapan. dan segera turun. kau ingin terlambat chagi?" teriak eomma wookie dari ruang makan keluarga kim tersebut.

"biar aku yang panggil dia eomma." saran siwon sembari bangkit dari tempak duduknya di ruang makan itu.

tok.. tok.. "wookie-ah hyung boleh masuk?" tak ada jawaban. "hei jangan bilang kau masih tidur? wookie-ah ireona." masih tetap tak ada jawaban. siwon pun tak bisa menampik dirinya mulai khawatir, tumben jam segini adiknya belum bangun bahkan tak menjawab panggilannya. dengan kasar dia buka pintu kamar itu yang ternyata tak dikunci oleh sang pemilik kamar. siwon terlonjak kaget adiknya terbaring dalam gelutan selimut, wajah amat pucat, lesu, dan... oh tidak jangan lagi.

"ya wookie ah.. kau tidak papa?" tanya siwon panik sembari menyingkap selimut wookie. "dongsaeng jawab hyung, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" mengguncang badan wookie. perlahan wookie membuka matanya dengan amat sangat lemah. "hyung... sakit." siwon melihat tangan wookie memegangi perutnya. siwon bertambah gelisah.

"wookie ah jangan di tekan perutnya. apakah sakit sekali?" namun pertanyaan siwon tersebut tak terjawab, sang adik tak dapat menjawab dia keburu tak sadarkan diri.

"hyung.. yesung hyung!" hening tetap tak ada jawaban. kesal karena panggilannya tak dijawab kyuhyun pun meraih botol kosong yang ada di depannya dan untuk menimpuk si hyung berkepala besarnya itu. "yak! apa-apaan sih kau evil!"

"kau pabbo sih hyung, aku panggil dari tadi tidak sadar, kau sibuk apa sih hyung?" kyuhyun mencuri lihat apa yang dilihat hyungnya dari tadi di bawah meja itu sampai tidak mendengar panggilannya. ah... kini dia tau apa itu.

"kau merindukannya hyung? kenapa tak menemuinya?" yesung pun tersentak mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. "kau gila kyu! aku tak bisa ah.. ani tak mungkin menemuinya, kau tau kan seberapa bencinya dia padaku?"

"lalu? kau hanya akan seperti ini begitu? merindukan dia ah tidak mereka tepatnya dalam diam? menangis sendiri saat kau menrindukannya. jangan pikir aku tak tau hyung, aku tau apa yang kau lakukan saat merindukannya." sambung kyuhyun ketika melihat raut terkejut dari muka yesung.

"so? what should i do evil?" tanya yesung kembali menunduk menatap foto 'dia' yang tersenyum manis. ah~~~ rindu itu tak bisa ditampung lagi sepertinya. "kajja.. kita temui dia hyung.. yah walaupun secara sembunyi-sembunyi kkk~" kyuhyun menarik tangan yesung dan berlalu ketika donghae memasuki ruangan tersebut. "hei... kalian mau kemana? sebentar lagi kita harus latihan." teriak donghae yang dirasa percuma karena mereka tak mengindahkannya.

_rasa rindu itu telah memuncak. seakan melupakan bahwa inilah yang harus ia terima saat dulu ia memilih jalan ini. meninggalkan orang paling dia sayangi, memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. hidup ini pilihan bukan? dan setiap pilihan mempunyai kisahnya sendri._

siwon menatap adiknya gusar sambil bersandar di pintu kamar sang adik. dokter masih sibuk memeriksa wookie di sebelahnya ada sang eomma yang mulai terisak.

"hmmm.. kupikir kondisinya menurun Nyonya Kim, aku harap untuk 3 hari ini dia harus istirahat total di rumah." Kim jaejoong sang eomma wookie pun maik terisak mendengarnya. melihat tak ada respon yang berarti dari sang eomma, dokter itupun beralih menuju siwon yang masih membatu di tempatnya. "ini resep obatnya. segera hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa. dan ingat minggu depan kau juga harus membawanya untuk check up denganku" siwon mengambil resep tersebut "ne, kamsahamnida dr. Lee."

kim jaejoong mendekati anaknya dan mencium keningnya. "wookie-ah..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya dia terlalu kalut dan takut terjadi apa-apa dengan anaknya. siwon mendekati eommanya dan memeluknya untuk menenangkan sang eomma walau sebenarnya hatinya pun tak tenang. "wookie akan baik-baik saja eomma, aku akan telpon appa untuk eomma." siwon bergegas mengambil handphonenya membukanya lalu memberikan pada sang eomma.

"yunho.. cepatlah pulang. wookie kambuh lagi." kata sang eomma kepada seseorang di sebrang sana.

_kau harus bertahan. ya harus... kita tak pernah tahu kan bahwa mungkin takdir itu akan semakin dekat. takdir yang akan mempertemukanmu dengannya. sang bintang yang ingin kau gapai itu..._

"maaf kau mencari siapa?" tanya kibum melihat sunbae barunya yang banyak dibicarakan anak-anak di sekolahnya sedang celingukan di depan kelasnya. "ah.. annyoeng. lee sungmin imnida ini kelas ryeowook-ssi kan?"

"annyoeng.. kibum imnida. ne ini kelas kami. kau mencarinya sunbae?"

"cukup panggilku hyung saja." sungmin tersenyum kepada namja bernama kibum itu. "ya, aku mencarinya. kau teman sekelasnya kan? bisa tolong panggil dia? atau kau tau dia di mana?"

"dia tidak masuk hyung.. tadi pagi kata wali kelas kami kakaknya menelpon dan bilang dia sakit jadi.."

"hah? sakit apa? parah tidak?" potong sungmin. "aish hyung aku belum selesai sudah kau potong perkataanku. aku juga tidak tau sakit apa dan separah apa yang jelas kami akan menjenguknya nanti. apa kau sedekat itu dengan wookie?"

"ah tidak kami juga baru bertemu kemarin.. hanya saja aku telah berkata kasar padanya. ya sudah aku kembali ke kelas dulu."

'wook kau berhutang cerita padaku' batin kibum.

"jadi ini sekolah dia hyung?" tanya kyuhyun begitu mobilnya sampai di depan gerbang sekolah tersebut. "ne.. dia baru pindah kemari. dan aku.."

"hyung itukah dia?" yesung tak menyelesaikannya begitu mengikuti arah pandang kyuhyun. matanya membulat sempurna melihat sosok itu. keluar gerbang dengan motor sport nerah sambil membawa helm yang belum di pakainya. 'kau tidak banyak berubah, terlihat manis dan tampan secara sekaligus' inner yesung. tanpa sadar matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. kyuhyun hanya diam memandang yesung, seakan mengerti apa yang di rasakan yesung sekarang. perlahan dilihatnya motor itu melaju dan pergi. kyuhyun pun tak tinggal diam dia mengikuti laju motor itu.

"yak kau mau apa kyu? bagaimana kalau dia tahu kalau kita mengikutinya?" tanya yesung panik.

"tenang saja hyung, aku hanya penasaran dia mau kemana. apakah ini jalan menuju rumahnya?"

"tidak kyu, sepertinya dia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat."

sampailah sungmin di depan pagar rumah yang lumayan ragu, untuk masuk. ya rumah wookie dia sekarang berada di depan rumah tersebut. rasa bersalah atas perkataannya yang mungkin menyakiti pria manis itu kemarin membuatnya nekat bertanya kepada salah satu teman kelasnya yang mengenal wookie alamat rumah namja tersebut. atau sebenarnya rasa khawatirkah yang membimbingnya? entahlah

tanpa disadari sungmin sebuah mobil berhenti tak jauh dari tempat sungmin. ya Yesung dan Kyuhyun juga berada di dekat rumah Kim Ryeowook...

_lihat? ia semakin dekat denganmu. tanpa kalian sadari. bukankah hasrusnya kau bahagia? bintang itu... semakin dekat denganmu_...

ting tong sungmin memencet bel rumah itu. seorang yang sepertinya pelayan di rumah itu bergegas menghampiri sungmin. "maaf anda mencari siapa?" tanya pelayan itu.

"ah.. aku sunbae ryeowookie di sekolah. boleh aku masuk?"

"tentu saja, tapi tuan muda sedang sakit jadi anda akan saya bawa menemui Nyonya dulu."

"ne ahjumma." kata sungmin sambil tersenyum. 'sebenarnya kau sakit apa wook-ah' inner sungmin.

"hyung kau mau menunggu di sini atau pulang? dari tadi manajer hyung sudah menghubungiku terus nih."  
tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan handphonenya.  
yesung menghela nafasnya.

"baiklah kita pulang saja kyu. kita juga harus latihan. dan jangan sampai ada yang sadar kita di sini bisa habis di kerumuni fans."

"hahaha baiklah. marilah kita pulang."

tanpa mereka sadari di atas balkon rumah itu ada sepasang mata dari wajah yang begiu pucat yang menatap mobil mereka dengan penuh tanya mobil siapa itu? dan kenapa berhenti hampir di depan rumahnya.

"jadi kau sunbaenya wookie?"

"ne" jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"aigoo. kau manis, jadi kau menemui saja di kamarnya. wookie masih tidak sehat dan dia lemas." kata eomma wookie dan tiba-tiba memasang wajah sendu.

"baiklah ahjumma."

"ahjumma pamit mau dulu untuk membeli obat wookie dengan hyungnya, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa memangil pelayan yang tadi."

"ya ahjumma terima kasih."

sungmin masih membatu di depan pintu kamar wookie di bingung apa yang harus dia katakan pada wookie nanti? jujur perkataannya kemarin tiba-tiba kepada wookie mengalir begitu saja. diketuknya pelan pintu kamar wookie, hmm tak ada jawaban. apa mungkin wookie tertidur? dicoba buka pintu itu. tidak dikunci rupanya.  
sungmin memasuki kamar bernuansa ungu tersebut. 'kau benar-benar manis ya? sampai kamarmu begini manis' batin sungmin. sudut matanya menangkap bayangan orang yang sedang berdiri dibalkon. 'itukah wookie? dia kan masih sakit kenapa malah berdiri di sana?'

"ryeowook.."

ryeowook berbailk tersentak dan kaget melihat orang yang ada di hadapannya dan tiba-tiba dia lemas dan jatuh terduduk di tempatnya.

"wookie-ah kau kenapa?" sungmin panik dan segera menghampiri ryeowook. dilihat sepertinya ryeowook tidak dapat berdiri dia pun menggendong ryeowook, membawanya masuk, dan membaringkannya di kasur.  
tiba-tiba dengan suara yang amat lemah ryeowook berkata

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

tbc

hadeeeeh makin gak jelas ini cerita ckckckck maaf belum ada kyuwook moment di sini. kan kyu sama wook belum saling bertemu hehehe jadi sabar ya mungkin chap depan, walaupun kyuwook moment nya mungkin hanya dari pihak wookie dulu (?) hehehe (namanya juga idola sama fans. kayak kita eh author maksudnya sama wookppa hiks)

saatnya balas review

Cho Ryeona : hehehe maaf eonni aku kan anak baru ^^v kalau untuk masalah panjang belum tau bisa panjangnya kapan (?) aku kan kelas 3 jadi ke bagi pikirannya. tapi makasih udah review.

park chaesoo : hehehe mau daftar jadi fanclubnya? hahaha ini udah di lanjut kok

SparKSomniA0321 : mian hehehe anak baru... ini udah di next (?)  
makasih sudah di review kkkk~

yoon HyunWoon : sudah ^^

: hehe makasih syukur deh kalau suka. tapi maaf kyuwook moment nya akan lama di chapter depan maklum kyu kan SUPER STAR hahahaha


	4. Chapter 4

buTittle : I Hate You But Really Love You

Author : Zulfa Kim

Genre : Romance, Family, etc.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : cerita ini punya saya castnya punya siapa ya? hahaha

Pairing : KyuWook, Yemin, Minwook, YeWook n other

Warning : Yaoi, typo berhamburan, cerita gak jelas, dan tak sesuai alur...

maaf zulfa author baru dan penulis baru ^^v jadi typonya banyak dan salahnya juga banyak. mohon dimaafkan

"kau masih marah padaku wookie akibat perkataan ku kemarin?" tanya sungmin melihat wookie yang bersembunyi di balik selimut dan membelakanginya. diam tak bergeming. hanya itulah respon wookie. sungmin menghela nafas. sebesar itukah salahnya? sungmin masih bergelut dengan pikirannya saat ia mendengar wookie meringis kesakitan.

"yak wookie ada apa? apa yang sakit?" dengan lembut sungmin membalik badan wookie seraya menyingkap selimut itu. "wookie ada apa dengan perut mu? sakit?" melihat wookie yang terus memegang perutnya.

"tidak papa hyung, aku hanya butuh istirahat."

"kau serius?"

"ne" hanya itu jawaban wookie. "hm. tidurlah hyung akan menunggu di sini." ditariknya kursi dari meja belajar wookie. dan melihat sebuah foto besar yang ada dinding. yah... kalian tentu dapat menebaknya bukan? Cho Kyuhyun..

"jadi saat di konser nanti pada bagian solo mu kyu, kau akan menarik salah satu dari penonton untuk ke panggung. buat semeriah dan seromantis mungkin. kau mengerti?" tanya sang manejer.

"ne.. tapi siapa yang harus aku tarik yeoja atau namja, mengingat fans ku yang seorang namja juga banyak kkkk~" tak lupa mengeluarkan seringaian.

"terserah padamu. yah pokoknya yang menarik perhatianmu. tapi aku lebih berharap itu yeoja." jawab sang menejer. setelah selesai bicara dengan sang menejer kyuhyun pun keluar ruangan.

"jadi, apa yang direncanakan manejer hyung untuk special part solo mu itu?"

"eh? donghae hyung? kapan kau datang?" tanya kyuhyun ketika mendengar donghae yang sudah ada di belakangnya. "dari tadi, dan aku tadi makan dulu bersama shindong hyung, jadi apa rencananya?" tanya donghae lagi.

"menarik salah satu fans ku ke panggung seolah-olah aku menyanyi untuknya." jawab kyuhyun malas.

"wah seru sekali, kalau itu aku, aku pasti tak akan segan menarik salah satu yeoja yang kelihatannya menarik." mendengar itu kyuhyun mencibir.

"cih.. dasar prince abal-abal! aku bukan seperti kau! lagi pula aku tidak tertarik." kyuhyun meninggalkan donghae yang tampak kesal.

"aish! dasar anak itu!"

"kyuhyun... cho kyuhyun.." sungmin tersentak, wookie mengigau dan apa tadi itu? dia memanggil nama dari anggota boyband yang tak disukainya itu? sebegitu sukanya kah?

"wookie bangun.. masih sakit kah?" melihat wookie yang masih menutup rapat matanya.

"kyu.. kyu..." sekarang tangan wookie bergerak mencari sesuatu yang kosong di udara.

"kie.. wookie.. sadarlah." sungmin mengusap pelan pipi wookie berusaha menyadarkannya dari igauannya (?). perlahan wookie membuka matanya dan tanpa di sadari setitik liquid bening jatuh dari matanya. melihat itu sungmin merasa khawatir.

"ada apa? sakit ya? kau mau minum obat? apa perlu aku panggil pelayan? atau kau butuh dokter?" tanya sungmin bertubi-tubi. respon wookie hanya menggeleng.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana wook ah? aku panik ini." sambil mengacak rambutnya (panik kok bilang2 bang? *di tabok sungmin)

"apa yang hyung katakan benar." kata wookie pelan seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"apa maksudmu saeng?"

"aku bukannya siapa-siapa bagi mereka, bahkan dalam mimpiku sekalipun aku tak dapat menggapai mereka, ah tidak lebih tepatnya menggapainya." sungmin terdiam, ya hanya itu yang dapat di lakukannya sekarang.

"tapi tak tahukah kau hyung aku merasakan bahagia sekaligus sesak saat melihatnya? merasa sangat sulit ketika hanya untuk menghayalkan apa yang ingin terjadi antara aku dengan dirinya. merasa terhempas ketika sadar bahwa bahkan jarak kami seperti bumi dan langit? dia bintang sedangkan aku?"

"yah orang-orang benar aku sepertinya bukan hanya menyukainya sebagai fans, namun sepertinya aku mencintainya. bahkan saat aku belum mengenal apa itu cinta. hanya dengan melihat dia tersenyum di depan tv rasanya jiwaku melanyang. mendengar suaranya bagai mendengar nyanyian malaikat. aku aneh? aku sangat tau itu tapi inilah yang aku rasakan hyung. aku tahu ini berlebihan, tapi inilah kenyataannya. dia idolaku, cinta pertamaku, dan juga bintangku. bintang yang entah kapan aku dapat menggapainya atau sekedar berkenalan. hah... aku rasa semua fans di dunia ini juga merasakan hal yang sama bukan begitu hyung?" wookie memaksakan untuk tersenyum. sungmin tetap terdiam, tenggelam dalam perasaan wookie yang dia pikir pasti sangat sesak itu. cinta yang tak tersambut, ah tidak bahkan lebih parah tetapi cinta tak tersampaikan.

"satu pertanyaan ku kenapa rasa suka sebagai fans ini bisa menjadi rasa cinta seolah kepada kekasih? kenapa pemujaan yang awalnya hanya kagum dengan suaranya malah memuja seolah dia segalanya?"

"tapi aku sekarang sadar, tak mungkin bukan dia memikirkan perasaanku yang seperti ini? tak peduli seberapa keras aku berteriak memanggil namanya hanya agar dia menoleh sebentar saja, suara ku akan tetap tenggelam dalam ribuan orang yang juga memanggilnya. pada akhirnya juga aku harus melihatnya berlalu begitu saja."

"ini salah hyung aku sadar perasaan ini salah dan terlanjur terlalu dalam. bagaimana aku harus mengakhirinya? ini terlalu menyesakkan hyung." jebol juga bendungan air mata wookie. ya dia menangis setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada hyung yang baru dikenalnya itu. dia juga tidak tau kenapa bisa senyaman ini untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada sungmin. semua mengalir begitu saja.

"hei kyu.. ngomong-ngomong kok aku tidak pernah melihatmu sekalipun menggandeng seorang yeoja ya?" tanya yesung tiba-tiba di sebelah kyuhyun saat mereka selesai tanding PS.

"apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu hyung?" tanya kyuhyun menatap yesung tajam penuh selidik.

"entahlah aku hanya tiba-tiba terpikir saja dan lumayan penasaran." jawab yesung seadanya. perlahan kyuhyun mendekat kearah yesung dan membisikkan sesuatu

"aku tidak tertarik dengan yeoja hyung. tapi mungkin dengan namja..."

"MWO!" yesung terlonjak dan menjauhi kyuhyun. "yak! kau ini berlebihan hyung!"

"jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku?" yesung makin menjauhi kyuhyun.

kyuhyun mendekat dan menggeplak kepala yesung "pabbo ya kau hyung! mana mungkin aishh jangan kepedean deh." jawab kyuhyun jijik.

"hahaha ngomong-ngomong seperti apa tipe mu kyu?"

"manis, tidak lebih tampan dari aku, terlihat butuh dilindungi, dan... imut hahahaha." mendengar itu yesung hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

_tenang sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengannya. sosok yang menjadi kriteriamu. bahkan kau sangat beruntung karena dia begitu mencintaimu. bukankah kalian sudah tampak saling menyukai walupun secara tidak langsung?_

"kau harus makan wookie sayang eomma sudah susah payah buatkan bubur ini untuk mu." paksa sang eomma sambil tetap menyodorkan lagi sendok berisi bubur tersebut.

"aku mual eomma. Seperti menolak apapun yang akan masuk ke dalam perutku." Mendengar itu nyonnya Kim pun sedih.

"tapi kau harus tetap makan chagiya. Nanti malah tambah sakit kalau tidak makan, ayolah demi eomma ne?"

"baiklah tapi sedikit saja ne?"

Sementara itu dua pasang mata memperhatikan adegan itu di depan pintu kamar wookie.

"jadi kau sunbae nya di sekolah? Namaku siwon. Kau sungmin?" tanya siwon.

"ne, aku juga baru mengenal wookie hyung."

"oh.." siwon manggut-manggut (?)

"hyung? Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"ya tanyakanlah."

"sejak kapan wookie mencin.. ah ani maksud ku menyukai boyband STAR?"

"sejak pertama kali melihat mereka sepertinya." Siwon tersenyum mengingat sewaktu adiknya itu berteriak histeris saat baru pertama kali melihat mereka. "memang kenapa sungmin?"

"ah tidak papa hyung."

Skiptime

"wookie!" teriak kibum memanggil wookie yang duduk di mejanya.

"ada apa? Kenapa pake teriak-teriak begitu?"

"hahaha aku membawa kabar gembira, aku tau kau belum mendapatkan kepastian soal tiket konser STAR dari appamu. Tapi tapi minggu ini mereka akan melakukan test panggung dan lain-lain di tempat konser mereka nanti. Dan fans nya boleh masuk loh! Walau hanya sampai halaman stadion itu sih."

"huaa jinja? Aku mau bummie ah." Memang sang appa belum memberikan kepastian apakah dia boleh datang ke konser tersebut nanti padahal waktu konser ini tinggal 9 hari lagi. Walaupun sikap appanya di karenakan akan kondisinya yang baru membaik.

"baiklah nanti aku temani ne? Tapi... kau juga ajak siwon hyung ya? Hehehe." Rajuk kibum

"yah kau ini, baiklah aku akan coba membujuknya nanti."

"terima kasih wookie yang manis." Menggoda wookie dan mencuri cium pipi namja manis itu.

"yak! Apa-apaan kau kim kibum? Mau mati ya?"

"coba saja kalau kau bisa week."

"hah malas aku dengan mu, aku mau menemui sungmin hyung ah~ mumpung belum bel masuk."

"eh? Mau apa? Sepertinya kau dekat sekali ya dengannya sekarang?" tanya kibum curiga.

"memang kenapa? Dia baik kok. Dan aku nyaman bercerita dengannya yah selain denganmu." Kata wookie sembari melenggang pergi meninggalkan kibum yang masih menatapnya curiga.

"wookie kau sudah siap?" tanya siwon dari depan pintu kamar wookie.

Wookie keluar dari kamarnya. "kajja hyung, aku sudah tidak sabar ke stadion itu."

"tapi kau yakin kan tidak akan kenapa-napa? Ini sudah agak malam, dan.. hyung tau appa marah pada hyung"

"sudahlah hyung aku bilang aku kan tidak papa. aku juga tak akan mengadu pada appa selama ia tidak tahu. Cepatlah nanti kibum menunggu lama."

"baiklah." Jawab siwon pasrah.

"kita sampai.." kata siwon ketika memasuki pintu gerbang arena stadion itu. "banyak sekali anak-anak sekolah yang masih memakai seragam sekolah, apa mereka tidak pulang dulu? dan langsung ke sini setelah pulang sekolah hanya demi mendengar idola itu latihan?"

"yap hyung.. dan menunggu van mereka lewat tentu saja." jawab kibum menimpali.

"kita turun di sini saja hyung, setelah itu berjalan kaki masuk ke sana." wookie menunjuk pintu gerbang stadion yang terbuka memang terbuka hanya untuk pejalan kaki, banyak semacam security yang sudah berjaga di sana. mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang itu, tiba-tiba wookie tersentak suara ini... nyanyian ini... ia masuk ke stadio seolah disambut dengan nyanyian darinya, terdengar seperti menyuruhnya datang mendekat. setidaknya itulah yang di rasakan wookie.

setetes air mata tak sengaja turun di pipi halus namja manis itu. "kyuhyun..."

tbc

fuuih aku berusaha cepet supaya ada kyuwook nya tapi gagal -_- malah kebanyakan minwook. maaf :( tapi tenanga DI CHAPTER DEPAN akan adaa... so stay tune xixixi. okay mau bales review ah...

SparKSomniA0321 : tenang aja sebentar lagi ada kok, kan gak mungkin tiba-tiba ada moment sweet antara idola dan fans hehehe, cuma mau bikin sesuai dengan realita yang sebenernya di rasakan para fans di dunia (halah ngeles -_-v) tapi di chapter ini bisa di liat dulu kok perasaan wook gimana *plak *promosi makasih udah di review ^^v

yumiewooki : sakit apa ya? masih rahasia :P hehehe yang jelas cluenya sakitnya mendominasi di perut. hohoho sekali lagi sabar ya kyu dan wook kan idola dan fans yang kalau di real nya tuh pasti susah ada momentnya jadi agak lama. tapi coba dilihat di chapter depan... makasih udah di review ^^

and the last mohon reviewnya dengan sangat. kalau menurut reader makin aneh bin gak jelas bin abal bin lalala~ atau mungkin lebih baik di delete mau apa dikata? tapi di harap tidak nge bash yaa.

thanks so much...

zulfa kim


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : I Hate You But Really Love You

Author : Zulfa Kim

Genre : Romance, Family, etc.

Rated : T

Main Cast : Kim RyeoWook, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Yesung, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, etc (bertambah sesuai jalan cerita)

Pairing : KyuWook, Yemin, Minwook, YeWook n other

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri dan cerita ini asli punya saya

Warning : BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gak jelas, dan tak sesuai alur... alur juga kecepetan.

maaf zulfa author baru dan penulis baru ^^v jadi typonya banyak dan salahnya juga banyak. mohon dimaafkan.

.

"_suara malaikat... indah sekali. Aku... jatuh cinta pada suaramu.. tapi siapakah dirimu wahai Angel of Voice?"_

"_segalanya dalam dirimu tampak sempurna di mataku, kau yang berdiri sekarang di depanku nampak lebih hebat. Namun, akankah kau memilihku?"_

_Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini... satu hal yang harus kau yakini adalah takdirmu yang mungkin akan membawamu kepadanya. Karena ini bukanlah kisah dongeng layaknya Cinderlella. Inilah kisahmu dan... dirinya._

.

"siwon hyung..." panggil kibum kepada siwon yang masih memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang ramai fans STAR tersebut. Siwon menoleh kepada kibum.

"ada apa?" tanya siwon

"wookie.." lirih kibum sambil menunjuk wookie yang berjalan menjauhi mereka, melihat itu siwonpun menarik kibum untuk mengikuti wookie.

"wookie ah gwenchana?" tanya siwon begitu sampai di sebelah wookie.

"gwenchana." Jawab wookie berusaha menahan tangisannya.

=IHYBRLY=

"hei.. kyu tadi kau salah nada." Kata yesung mengingatkan sambil melihat partitur lagu yang dibawakan Kyuhyun.

"aish.. jinja? Kau jeli sekali sih hyung, padahal salahnya juga Cuma tipis." Kata Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung.

"tapi terdengar sangat jelek di telingaku. Hey donghae berhenti tebar pesona pada fans, bantu shindong untuk memperdalak koreo kita." Tegur yesung yang melihat donghae sedang melambai-lambai pada fans mereka yang ada di balik pagar besar stadion yang tentu saja hanya bisa melihat mereka melalui celah-celah pagar tersebut.

"kau cerewet sekali hyung mirip seperti leeteuk hyung." Untung saja sang leader tak ada di situ.

Mendengar ucapan donghae, yesung hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"hei kyu.. kau mau kemana?" tanya Yesung melihat Kyuhyun yang memakai jaket serta topi dan berjalan menuju keluar panggung.

"ke van sebentar, aku mau mengambil PSP ku."

"tapi banyak fans di luar sana, kau jangan macam-macam." Sahut Leeteuk yang baru tiba bersama sang manejer.

"tenang aku akan berhati-hati, lagi pula aku cuma mau ke van hyung. Tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan." Segera kabur sebelum sang hyungdeul mencegahnya.

=IHYBRLY=

"wookie dan siwon hyung aku mau cari toilet sebentar ya, kebelet nih." Kata kibum tiba-tiba

"ne jangan lama-lama ya." Jawab ryeoowook.

"wookie ini sudah malam kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya Siwon

"ani, sebentar lagi hyung. Oh iya hyung aku haus..."

"baik akan hyung ambilkan, kau duduk di sini dulu." Siwon mendudukkan wookie di sebuah bangku panjang. Sepeninggal Siwon wookie melihat ada seorang anak perempuan kecil terduduk sedih tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, melihat itupun wookie menghampirinya.

"hei adik kecil ada apa? Kenapa sendirian di sini?" anak kecil itu mendongak dan melihat ryeowook yang berada di depannya.

"aku... bersama orang tua ku tadi tapi aku meninggalkan mereka." Jawab anak itu sendu.

"loh kenapa?" tanya ryeowook bingung.

"aku ingin melihat boyband STAR dari dekat, tapi ternyata gerbang itu tertutup rapat, kita hanya dapat melihatnya dari celah gerbang. tapi.. di depan celah gerbang itu sudah banyak eonni-eonni yang ribut dan lebih besar dari aku."

"sabar yaa adik manis jangan bersedih, apa yang harus oppa lakukan agar kau tak sedih lagi?" kata ryeowook sambil mengelus punggung anak kecil tersebut.

"entahlah." jawab anak kecil tersebut yang justru tambah murung. Ryeowook tambah bingung enatah kenapa dia tidak bisa melihat anak kecil sedih. akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bernyanyi menghibur anak tersebut.

"**na oerowododoe neol saenggakhalddaen**  
**misoga naui eolgule beonjyeo**  
**na himdeuleododoe niga haengbokhalddaen**  
**sarangi nae mam gadeukhi chaewo.."**

**(It doesn't matter if I'm lonely. Whenever I think of you**  
**A smile spreads across my face.**  
**It doesn't matter if I'm tired. Whenever you are happy**  
**My heart is filled with love.**)

anak kecil itu menatap ryeowook yang sedang menatap ryeowook yang sedang menyanyi di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. Ryeowook lebih mendekat ke anak tersebut, mengambil nafas dan melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

**"oneuldo nan geochin sesangsoke saljiman**  
**himdeuleodo nungameumyeon ni moseubbun**  
**ajikgo gwitgae deulryeooneun kkumdeuli**  
**naui gyeoteseo neol hyanghae gago itjana.."**

**(Today I might live in a harsh world again.**  
**Even if I'm tired, when I close my eyes, I only see your image.**  
**The dreams that are still ringing in my ears**  
**Are leaving my side towards you.)**

Ryeowook mengelus kepala anak tersebut yang masih terpaku mendengar nyanyiannya.

**"nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom**  
**neowa hamgge majubomyeo saranghalsu itdamyeon**  
**dasi ileoseol geoya..."**

**(Everyday my life is like a dream.**  
**If we can look at each other and love each other**  
**I'll stand up again.)**

Tiba-tiba ryeowook menghentikan nyanyiannya, ia memeganng perutnya yang sakit. Ia pun meringis sambil memegang perutnya,

"oppa gwaenchana?" tanya anak itu yang melihat ryeowook tiba-tiba seperti kesakitan.

"ah ne gwaenchana." Ryeowook tersenyum, senyum yang di paksakan sepertinya.

"oppa kau tau? Suara mu indah sekali. Kau layak jadi penyanyi terkenal yang hebat. Bahkan mungkin kau bisa mengalahkan kyuhyun oppa." Oceh anak tersebut takjub dan polos. Ryeowook hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

Sementara itu... ryeowook tidak sadar ketika dia bernyanyi tadi bintang yang dia idolakan lewat di dekatnya. Yah.. karena tempat ryeowook berada tadi lumayan dekat dengan mobil van boyband tersebut.

"suara malaikat... indah sekali." Gumam Kyuhyun saat mendengar seseorang yang entah siapa menyanyikan lagunya dengan indah ketika dia lewat sehabis mengambil PSP di van mereka. 'kenapa rasanya berbeda ketika mendengar kau yang menyanyikan lagu ini? Kau tak mungkin malaikat beneran kan?' batin Kyuhyun. Seseorang menepuk bahu kyuhyun.

"hei.. kau lama sekali. Kau dicari yesung hyung tuh. Cepat kembali ayoo.." shindong pun menarik paksa tangan Kyuhyun tanpa peduli ekspresi orang yang ditariknya. Sedangkan kyuhyun masih terdiam dengan lamunannya, terpesona eoh?

" Aku... jatuh cinta pada suaramu.. tapi siapakah dirimu wahai Angel of Voice?" inner Kyuhyun

=IHYBRLY=

Wookie menoleh melihat sang ayah yang sedang vokus makan, ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi ia takut sang ayah marah. Namun kalau tidak ditanya... ah dia jadi pusing sendiri.

"ada apa wookie chagi? Kenapa gelisah begitu?" tanya sang eomma yang melihat anaknya duduk gelisah.

"ah.. itu.. ap-appa bolehkah aku minta dibelikan tiket konser boyband STAR?" tanya wookie takut, ia pun segera menunduk takut melihat sang appa marah.

"kalau appa bilang tidak boleh bagaimana?"

"chagi.. biarlah kau tau kan wookie itu ingin sekali.."

"kau juga tau kan alasanku tidak memperbolehkannya?" potong sang appa saat sang eomma ingin membantu keinginan anaknya itu.

"jadi wookie.. kau sudah tau kan jawaban appa?" tanya kim Yunho ayah wookie sembari bangun dan bersiap berangkat kerja.

"ne appa.." jawab wookie lirih masih tidak berani memandang sang appa, hanya menunduk.

"baiklah kalau gitu." Meninggalkan wookie yang masih terdiam, sedangkan sang eomma sudah mengantar sang appa.

=IHYBRLY=

Sungmin mengambil kiriman pos untuk dirinya hari ini, sebuah kotak berwarna pink yang lumayan besar tanpa ada nama pengirim. Dengan rasa penasaran ia pun membuka kotak tersebut.

"wah.. boneka kelinci.." mata sungmin berbinar melihat isi kotak tersebut.

"eh.. tunggu masih ada lagi... apa ini?" sungmin mengambil dua kertas tebal serta surat yang tersisa di kotak tersebut. Binar mata sungmin menghilang seketika begitu tau apa sebenarnya kertas tebal tersebut, ya tiket konser. Dan parahnya itu adalah tiket konser boyband yang di bencinya.

"cih.. tiket murahan." Umpat sungmin. Dia pun beralih mengambil surat yang tersisa.

"_aku sangat berharap kau dapat datang, setidaknya lihatlah sekali diriku di atas panggung. _

_Ps : kau boleh ajak temanmu untuk menemanimu ^^..."_

"percaya diri sekali kau Kim Yesung.." gumam sungmin meremehkan dan merobek surat tersebut. Bersiap pergi menuju sekolah.

=IHYBRLY=

Bel istirahat berbunyi semua murid pun berlari ke kantin, ada juga yang memilih makan bekalnya di kelas. Namun satu namja manis itu mengabaikan bekal yang sudah dibawakan sang eomma dan memilih melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang sekolah.

.

"hei kau kenapa?" sebuah suara menghentikan ryeowook dari acara melamunnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati sungmin berjalan mendekatinya.

"tidak makan?" tanya sungmin lagi setelah medudukkan dirinya di sebelah ryeowook.

"tidak, sedang malas. Hyung sendiri?"

"aku juga sudah kenyang. Boleh aku tau kenapa dongsaeng mainsku yang satu ini tampak murung?" mendengar pertanyaan sungmin yang sekaligus menggodanya itu ryeowook pun mem-pout-kan bibirnya yang berhadiah cubitan di pipi tembabnya

"ihh.. appo hyung.."

"siapa suruh kau imut seperti tadi?" sungmin terkekeh.

"hyung kau itu lebih imut tau dari pada aku." Ujar ryeowook tambah kesal.

"sudah sekarang ceritakan kepada hyung kenapa kau murung?"

"appa tidak memperbolehkan aku membeli tiket koser STAR hyung.." jawab ryeowook sedih.

"lalu?"

"kok lalu sih hyung? jelas dong aku sedih, aku pengen banget nonton konser itu.. hiks." melihat wookie yang menangis seperti itu entah kenapa hatinya sakit, ia pun terpikir sesuatu.

"emm... wookie bagaimana kalau nonton konser itu bersama hyung? tak usah memikirkan soal tiket. hyung ada kok, bagaimana?"

"jinja? aku mau hyung... tapi gimana sama appa? hiks" sungmin pun menghadapkan badan wookie kepadanya, menatapnya, dan menghapus air mata wookie dengan tangannya.

"nanti biar kau menginap saja di apartement hyung, biar hyung yang minta izin sama Kim ahjumma. otte?"  
wookie pun mengagukkan kepalanya dan segera memeluk sungmin. tak sadar bahwa kelakuannya itu membuat jantung sungmin berdetak cepat.

=IHYBRLY=

'wookie.. kau manis sekali malam ini' batin sungmin melihat penampilan wookie yang kini di sampingnya sedang berjalan untuk masuk ke stadion tempat konser STAR akan berlangsung.

"hyung bagaimana kau bisa dapat tiket plus-plus seperti ini? lihat kita dapat kursi VVIP plus free standing dan bertemu dengan STAR. wah kau hebat hyung." sungmin hanya diam menanggapinya. tak mungkin kan dia jujur kalau dia mendapatkan tiket dari orang itu? menyebut namanya saja sungmin malas.

.

.

"whoooaa di sini oppa!"

"donghae oppa!"

"teeuki oppa!"

"kyuhyun oppa!"

dan lain-lain itulah teriakan histeris ribuan fans yang memenuhi stadion tersebut.

"terima kasih telah mencintai kami.." kata sang leader leeteuk " untuk selanjutnya kami ingin menampilkan part solo kami dan ini untuk kalian semuaaaa..."

lalu tiba-tiba ruangan itupun gelap.. munculah seseorang dengan jas putih..

tangan wookie dengan refleks menggengam tangan sungmin. sungmin pun menoleh..

"wookie-ah ada apa?" tanya sungmin cemas melihat kondisi wookie yang agak pucat.

"ani hyung.. aku tidak papa." berusaha tersenyum agar sungmin tidak cemas lagi.

"**Urin, su nyeon jeone cheoeum manna,**  
**cheot nune sarange ppajyeobeoryeotgo,**  
**Baby, naega eodil gadeun machi,**  
**geurimjacheoreom nae gyeote seo itgo yeah..**"

ryeowook menoleh... dan.. "kyuhyun..." ya dia terpesona pada sosok di atas panggung itu.

"**Saranghandaneun ge ttaeron,**  
**jeungmyeonghal ge neomu neomu neomu manha,**  
**Apeul ttaeedo naega muneojil ttaedo,**  
**Geunyeomani naege Nama itneungeol."**

**"Baby baby baby baby baby uri jeoldae heeojiji malja**  
**Oh my lady lady lady lady lady naege jeongmal neoreul saranghanda**  
**Shawty shawty shawty shawty shawty ojik neoya nareul seontaekhan geon**  
**Naui nunmulkajido, jakeun misokajido... Ani? Neorobuteo neungeoya**"

kyuhyun berjalan mendekati arah kursi penonton, mata tajamnya memandang satu-persatu seakan mencari sesuatu ah tidak sekarang matanya fokus menatap satu objek. objek yang sebenarnya dari tadi sudah mengusik pengelihatannya. 'manis' itulah kesan yang dia dapat dari tadi.

.

ryeowook pov

dia berjalan ke arah sini, ya tuhan bolehkah aku berharap dia sekarang berjalan ke arah diriku? apakah ini mimpi? tolong jangan biarkan siapapun tolong bangunkan aku kalau ini mimpi. perlahan ya perlahan dia benar-benar turun dari panggung dan menuju penonton. bolehkah kali ini aku berharap? berharap dia menghampiriku. menggapai tanganku dan membawa diriku ke panggung? bolehkah aku berharap seperti itu? seberuntung itukah aku?

dia semakin dekat, ya semakin dekat mungkin bisa di bilang dia berada di hadapanku. oh.. bintangku indah sekali dari jarak sedekat ini. nafasku sesak hanya karena jarak ini. dan kini dia seperti ingin mengulurkan tangannya. mukaku pias pasti sudah amat memerah. aduh aku malu.. aku pun menutup mataku dan menunduk. "segalanya dalam dirimu tampak sempurna di mataku, kau yang berdiri sekarang di depanku nampak lebih hebat. Namun, akankah kau memilihku?" batinku.

.

"wookie..." suara sungmin hyung membuat ku mengangkat kepala ku dan... oh tuhan apa ini? setitik liquid bening pun meluncur tanpa sadar dari pelupuk mataku...

.

tbc

.

holllla akhirnya aku kembali membawa ff gaje ini -_- mian yaa mian kalau kurang memuaskan. tapi.. terima kasih yang banyak banget yang udah dukung ff ini lewat review kalian.. aku terharu *authorlebay

soo keep enjoy this fanfic yaa

and the last review ne?


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : I Hate You But Really Love You

Author : Zulfa Kim

Genre : Romance, Family, etc.

Rated : T

Main Cast : Kim RyeoWook, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Yesung, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, etc (bertambah sesuai jalan cerita)

Pairing : KyuWook, Yemin, Minwook, YeWook n other

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri dan cerita ini asli punya saya

Warning : BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gak jelas, dan tak sesuai alur... alur juga kecepetan.

maaf zulfa author baru dan penulis baru ^^v jadi typonya banyak dan salahnya juga banyak. mohon dimaafkan.

.

dia semakin dekat, ya semakin dekat mungkin bisa di bilang dia berada di hadapanku. oh.. bintangku indah sekali dari jarak sedekat ini. nafasku sesak hanya karena jarak ini. dan kini dia seperti ingin mengulurkan tangannya. mukaku pias pasti sudah amat memerah. aduh aku malu.. aku pun menutup mataku dan menunduk. "segalanya dalam dirimu tampak sempurna di mataku, kau yang berdiri sekarang di depanku nampak lebih hebat. Namun, akankah kau memilihku?" batinku.

.

"wookie..." suara sungmin hyung membuat ku mengangkat kepala ku dan... oh tuhan apa ini? setitik liquid bening pun meluncur tanpa sadar dari pelupuk mataku...

.

=IHYBRLY=

.

_kau tau rasanya ketika kau berharap sesuatu yang nampak hampir nyata di depanmu, namun hal itu tak pernah terjadi? ya rasanya seperti kau sudah dibawa terbang namun seketika itu pula kau dihempaskan keras jatuh ke bawah. ya persis seperti itulah yang ku rasakan sekarang_.

.

kyuhyun pov.

suasana konser sangat meriah rasanya rasa lelah latihan selama ini terbayar sudah dengan melihat para fans kami yang gembira.

donghae hyung menepuk bahuku. "kau harus bersiap setelah sambutan Leeteuk hyung kau akan tampil."

"tak perlu meragukanku hyung." mengeluarkan smirk andalan ku.

setelah itu aku mendengar leeteuk hyung mengakhiri sambutannya, yang berarti itu tanda untukku segera bersiap ke atas panggung..

.

aku bernyanyi dengan indah banyak fans yang berteriak histeris, ck suaraku kan memang hebat apalagi ditambah ketampananku kkk~ (pede amat lo bang -_- #plakk) mata ku pun mulai mencari salah satu dari ribuan fans yang berungtung malam ini, karena akan aku ajak menemaniku di atas panggung.

astagaa... dia itu namja? aku menangkap satu sosok mungil yang tengah duduk dideretan bangku VVIP. dia terlalu manis untuk seorang namja, dan jugaa... cantik. entah kenapa aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan ku darinya.

aku semakin dekat, ya semakin dekat dengannya. apa dia menyadari aku melihatnya? aku melihat mukanya memerah dan tunggu... aku merasa tatapannya berbeda. seperti tatapan.. err memuja. tanpa sadar aku mulai mengulurkan tanganku kepadanya, entah kenapa dia menunduk dan...

DEG! aku teringat sesuatu...

.

flashback on

aku bersiap naik ke atas panggung ketika sebuah tangan mengintrupsi kegiatanku.

"kyuhyun aku harap kau melakukannya dengan benar, jangan berbuat sesuatu yang dapat menghancurkan STAR di atas panggung." aku menoleh.

"apa maksud perkataan manejer hyung itu?" tanya ku tidak percaya kenapa dia tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?

"aku.. waktu itu dengar percakapanmu dengan yesung mengenai err... orientasi seksualmu yang mm.. bermasalah.."

'MWO!' apa dia bilang? tubuhku menegang, bibirku kaku untuk mengakatakan apapun..

"ada banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin ku katakan padamu, tapi tak mungkin sekarang. jadi aku cuma berpesan... yang harus kau tarik ke atas panggung adalah YEOJA kyu.. arra?" sepertinya dia sengaja menekan kata yeoja ketika dia mengatakan kalimat itu.

"aku tidak ingin ada kesalahan yang bisa menyebabkan pengaruh apapun pada reputasi kalian! ya sudah sekarang persiapkan dirimu." katanya mutlak dan meninggalkan diriku yang masih terdiam kaku dan sadar ketika lampu sudah di matikan tanda bahwa aku harus mulai sekarang..

.

flashback off.

kyuhyun pov end.

.

ryeowook pov,

.

aku mengangkat kepalaku dan membuka mataku saat sungmin hyung memanggil namaku. dan... di sanalah aku melihat pemandangan itu. sosok kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi tempatku sambil tangannya menggenggam tangan yeoja yang tadi duduk di sebelahku dan sekarang berteriak histeris kegirangan. oh tuhan apa lagi ini? setitik liquid bening pun meluncur tanpa sadar dari pelupuk mataku...

aku tadi sudah sangat berharap ah tidak aku juga bahkan merasa dia akan mennggapai diriku. tapi.. apa ini? kau tau rasanya ketika kau berharap sesuatu yang nampak hampir nyata di depanmu, namun hal itu tak pernah terjadi? ya rasanya seperti kau sudah dibawa terbang namun seketika itu pula kau dihempaskan keras jatuh ke bawah. ya persis seperti itulah yang ku rasakan sekarang.

sesak... kecewa... sedih...

.

ryeowook pov end

normal pov

.

sungmin menengok wookie yang duduk di sebelahnya oh demi apa? kini dia harus melihat lagi wajah sedih namja ini. sungmin tau apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini sangat tau malah.

"wookie.. kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sungmin seraya mengusap lembut wajah wookie.

wookie menoleh ke arah sungmin. "hyung.. tidak bisa ya kita pulang sekarang?"

sungmin menautkan alisnya bingung, dia kan antusias sekali ingin menonton konser ini, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ingin pulang? "hm... sebentar ya wookie rasanya aku malu untuk melangkah keluar sana. tidak papa kan?"

"hmm... baiklah kalau begitu.." lirih Ryeowook sambil berusaha tersenyum ke arah sungmin..

.

=IHYBRLY=

.

"wook-ah kau pucat, kau tidak papakan?" tanya sungmin khawatir. mereka sedang berjalan menuju parkiran mobil sungmin setelah acara konser itu selesai.

"dingiin hyung.. kepalaku juga sakit sekali."

"aduuh.. ya sudah kau masuk ke dalam mobil dulu yaa. aku mau cari sesuatu dulu. otte?" sungmin mendudukkan wookie lembut (?) di mobilnya. setelah itu pergi.

.

"kau datang minnie?" seseorang berjaket, bertopi, dan berkaca mata hitam mengagetkan sungmin yang mau kembali ke mobilnya setelah membeli sesuatu yang dapat menghangatkan ryeowook.

"tidak ku sangka kau benar-benar akan datang minnie. aku sangat bahagiaa..." suara baritone itu membuyarkan kekagetan sungmin.

sungmin tersenyum sinis dan melemparkan tatapan meremehkan ke arah orang tersebut. "aku datang bukan untuk dan karena kau yesung-ssi." dingin itulah yang dapat dirasakan dari kalimat sungmin tersebut.

"apapun alasanmu.. kau datang itulah yang paling penting. aku bisa melihatmu dan kau bisa melihatku." menghiraukan sikap sungmin kepadanya yesung tetap berusaha untuk bicara kepada sungmin.

"cih.. kalau aku boleh memilih aku tak mau untuk melihat kau lagi.. sudahlah aku banyak urusan. selamat tinggal Kim Yesung" sungmin beranjak meninggalkan yesung namun..

"minnie kau masih marah padaku? sebegitu besarkah rasa marah dan bencimu itu?" suara yesung bergetar. menahan tangiskah? entahlah tapi sungmin tidak perduli, sungmin hanya berhenti hanya sebentar, lalu meneruskan jalan menuju mobilnya.

"hanya tuhan yang tau seberapa besar aku membencimu Kim Yesung." gumam sungmin ketika sudah agak jauh dari yesung yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

.

=IHYBRLY=

.

"mian.. membuatmu menunggu lama wookie." ujar sungmin begitu membuka pintu mobilnya. namun yang didapatnya ryeowook yang seperti tertidur pulas. sungmin tersenyum wookie tertidur dengan wajah yang damai. tapi... kenapa begitu pucat?

sungmin menyentuh pipi ryeowook, dingin... itu yang dirasakan ketika tangannya menyentuh kulit halus pipi ryeowook.

"wook-ah bangun.. wookie..." tidak ada jawaban. sungmin mencoba untuk mengguncang agak keras bahu ryeowook namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. oke dia mulai panik, apa mungkin ryeowook sakit lagi?

dengan kalap sungmin pun segera menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat konser itu dan mencari rumah sakit terdekat.

.

=IHYBRLY=

.

"jadi.. kau akan menginap di kantor malam ini yunho?"

"..."

"ah.. ne.. ne.. aku mengerti, baiklah kau hati-hati jangan sampai tidak tidur dan makan arra?"

"..."

"aku ini cerewet untukmu juga tau!" kata sang istri cemberut.

"..."

"haha baiklah... nado saranghae.." kata sang istri mengakhiri telpon dari sang suami.

siwon yang baru pulang menghampiri eommanya.

"telpon dari appa ya eomma?"

"ne.. wonnie. kau baru pulang? kenapa selarut ini?" tanya sang ibu sambil mengelus kepala siwon.

"iya eomma.. tugas dan pekerjaan ku banyak sekali." kata siwon seraya menyamankan dirinya di bahu sang ibu.

"wookie jadi menginap bersama sungmin?" tanya siwon.

"ne.. mereka bilang sungmin mau mengajarkan wookie tugas seninya. ah.. sungmin anak yang manis bukan? eomma senang wookie punya teman dan sunbae seperti dia." kata nyonya Kim sambil tersenyum.

tiba-tiba handphone siwon berbunyin nyaring..

"aish.. siapa sih yang telpon malam-malam begini? mengganggu saja! hmm.. hallo.."

"..."

"ne... ini siapa? dan ada apa?"

"MWO!" siwon bangun dan berdiri tegak, wajahnya tegang. "bagaimana bisa?"

"..."

"katakan dengan jelas Sungmin!" desis siwon. sang eomma mau tak mau juga tegang. sungmin? ada apa? kenapa siwon bereaksi seperti ini? apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan wookienya? DEG! tiba-tiba perasaannya sangat tidak enak.

"..."

"baiklah kau jaga di sana. aku langsung menuju sana sekarang." siwon menutup telponnya. tatapan matanya kosong.

"wonnie.. ada apa? kau membuat eomma takut. tadi itu sungmin? apa yang terjadi? apakah berhubungan dengan wookie?"

"sebaiknya eomma bersiap sekarang. dan ikut aku." kata siwon datar.

"tapi kemana?" tanya sang eomma sembari memakai mantelnya. siap untuk pergi.

"rumah sakit."

.

=IHYBRLY=

.

suasana kebahagiaan sangat terasa di backstage tersebut para member STAR (kecuali Leeteuk), penari latar, pemain musik, staff, dll. merayakan suksesnya konser mereka. semua tertawa bahagia.. ya kecuali 2 orang itu.. mereka berusaha menutupi kegundahan hati mereka dengan berpura-pura ikut bahagia. ya kyuhyun dan yesung, walaupun keduanya merasa gundah dalam masalah berbeda.

tapi mereka sama-sama berusaha menutupi semuanya dengan ikut tertawa bersamaaaa...

.

Leeteuk tergesa-gesa berjalan untuk menemui kyuhyun, wajahnya tegang menyiratkan sesuatu yang sulit diartikan. tadi ketika dia sedang mengobrol dengan sang manejer tiba-tiba telponnya berbunyi membawa kabar yang buruk ternyata.

dia mempercepat langkahnya, kemudian bernafas lega saat menemukan orang yang sedang dia cari sedang bercanda dengan shindong dan para penari latar mereka, selesai melakukan pesta kesuksesan acara mereka. Leeteuk pun segera menghampiri kyuhyun. masih dengan ekspresi tegang diwajahnya.

"kyuhyun kenapa handphonemu tidak aktif?" tanya Leeteuk

"kau kenapa sih hyung? kenapa terburu-buru begitu? handphone ku lowbat sepertinya." jawab kyuhyun heran sambil menghampiri Leeteuk yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"kau... tadi eomma mu menelpon. kyu kau di suruh ke rumah sakit. kakakmu... jatuh dari tangga." jawab Leeteuk seraya berusaha menenangkan sang magnae mereka.

'

=IHYBRLY=

.

sungmin mondar-mandir di depan pintu salah satu ruangan tersebut, menunggu siwon datang dengan gelisah...

tiba-tiba..

"kau? sungmin kan?"

sungmin menoleh ke asal suara.

"dari mana kau tahu soal diriku? apa yesung-ssi yang memberitahu mu?" tanya sungmin sinis. tidak suka melihat keberadaannya di sini pada saat seperti ini.

"lagi pula apa yang di lakukan seorang idola sepertimu di rumah sakit ini?" seolah meremehkan.

"apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu hah?"

"apa kau bodoh cho kyuhyun? aku bertanya kan apa yang dilakukan seorang idola yang katanya hebat sepertimu ada disini?"

"hei aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau sinis sekali kepadaku. kalau tidak ingat siapa kau bagi yesung hyung aku tidak akan menyapamu tadi." kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan sungmin sebelum dia benar-benar kesal dan tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. lagi pula dia sedang terburu-buru menuju kamar rawat sang kakak.

sungmin pun heran dengan dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa bersikap seperti itu kepada kyuhyun. apa karena dia terbawa emosi karena khawatir dengan ryeowook sekarang? atau sebenarnya ini masalah hatinyaa? entahlah...

.

nyonya Kim menatap sang anak sambil sesekali mengelus lembut rambutnya. berusaha menahan tangis melihat keadaan bungsunya tersebut.

"wookie chagi.. ini eomma.. iroena honey... eomma mohon bangun sayang... hiks." lolos sudah tangisan nyonya Kim tersebut.

di sudut ruangan tersebut, ada sungmin yang terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

ceklek

blam

siwon memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan pucat, keringat dingin terus membasahi keningnya.

"wonnie.. kau sudah kembali? apa kata dokter? wookie tidak papakan? dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya sang eomma masih terus memandang Ryeowook yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

siwon berjalan lemah mendekati wookie di sisi satunya -yang tidak ada ibunya- menggemgam tangan wookie erat.

"wookie aku sudah menelpon appa untuk ke sini dan menemanimu di sini juga."

siwon mencium punggung tangan sang adik, kemudian menaruhnya di pipinya.

"berjanjilah kepada hyung kau akan bertahan wookie... hyung mohon berjanjilah pada hyung apapun yang terjadi kau tetap berusaha untuk bertahan..."

"wookie.. hyung sangat menyayangimu... jangan pergi kumohon. jangan tinggalkan hyung... hiks."

nyonya Kim menatap sendu putra sulungnya tersebut namun matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia menuntut penjelasan.

"wonnie.. ada apa? siapa yang akan meninggalkanmu? wookie akan baik-baik saja dia tidak akan kemana-mana. dia akan tetap bersama kita. jangan berkata seperti itu lagi siwon-ah eomma tidak suka mendengarnya."

siwon menarik nafas panjang kemudian perlahan menghembuskannya berusaha menahan airmata yang berdesakan untuk keluar.

"eomma... dokter bilang kanker wookie sudah menyebar... tak hanya menyerang bagian perut saja. tapi..." siwon tak sanggup melanjutkan penjelasannya. ia melihat sang eomma yang sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangan kasur tempat wookie terbaring. bahunya bergetar karena tangisannya.

"eomma.. kita harus segera membawa wookie untuk operasi atau memulai membujuk wookie untuk kemoterapi kalau masih ingin..." setetes cairan bening jatuh ke tangan wookie.. airmata siwon..

"kalau kita masih ingin melihat wookie selamat..." siwon melanjutkan

.

di sofa ruangan tersebut.. Lee Sungmin.. dia menutup mulutnya menahan isakan yang akan keluar. dia shock.. ya tuhan.. kanker? jadi itukah penyakit wookie selama ini? sungmin teringat keadaan wookie yang sepertinya selalu sakit pada bagian perutnya, berat badannya yang terlihat semakin menyusut, lesu, dan cepat letih. 'kanker perut (lambung)' satu jenis kanker itu yang kini ada di benak sungmin.

kenapa? kenapa tuhan harus sekejam ini pada namja mungil itu?

'mianhe wookie-ah hyung tidak pernah tau.. dan gara-gara hyung kau drop seperti ini... mianhe..' batin sungmin.

.

=IHYBRLY=

.

"lain kali kau harus hati-hati noona.." nasihat kyuhyun kepada sang kakak yang sekarang sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang rumah sakitnya.

"untung tulangmu cuma retak sedikit ckckck." sambungnya

"yak adik durhaka! apa yang kau katakan hah? itu kau bilang untung?" Ahra kesal mendengar omongan adiknya itu. "kau memang tidak pernah peduli padaku!"

"hei siapa yang kau bilang tidak peduli? aku relain ke sini untuk menjengukmu padahal aku masih capek karena konser tadi tau!"

"alah kau kesini karena Leeteuk oppa menagabarkan kepadamu dengan berlebihan kan? kalau tidak juga kau akan tenang-tenang saja dan tidak datang kemari." bantah Ahra.

"aish.. terserah kau sajalah! aku mau keluar!" kata kyuhyun meninggalkan Ahra yang semakin kesal padanya dan kedua orang tua mereka yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat keduanya.

.

'Ahra noona itu menyebalkan sekali sih.. issh..' inner kyuhyun sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"oh iya.. dari pada aku tambah kesal di sini aku ingin samperin si sungminnya yesung hyung ah~~ kira-kira dia sedang apa ya di rumah sakit ini? biar nanti aku kabarin yesung hyung sekalian." gumam kyuhyun.

dia pun beranjak dari depan kamar rawat kakaknya dan menuju tempat dia bertemu dengan sungmin tadi..

.

_kisah ini belum berakhir... belum dan jangan berakhir.. setidaknya sampai kalian bertemu.. bukankah takdir kalian semakin dekat? bagai badai yang menghampiri... tapi ku harap badai itu tak akan merusak apalagi membunuh salah satu dari kalian nantinyaaa... _

_karena bagaimana pun setiap orang ingin kan semua kisahnya berakhir bahagia?  
_

_.  
_

_._

__tbc..

.

hehehe how? how? gagal kah? saya jujur sebenernya pengen bikin reader yang baca chapter ini menangis kkk~ #plakk

tapi sepertinya gagal yah? ckckck. kan ini ff abal perdana saya jadi mian kalau segala suasana yang ada di ff ini gatot alias gagal total -_-

oke oke terima kasih ya yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya ^^. so mind to review again this chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : I Hate You But Really Love You

Author : Zulfa Kim

Genre : Romance, Family, etc.

Rated : T

Main Cast : Kim RyeoWook, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Yesung, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, etc (bertambah sesuai jalan cerita)

Pairing : KyuWook, Yemin, Minwook, YeWook n other

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri dan cerita ini asli punya saya

Warning : BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gak jelas, dan tak sesuai alur... alur juga kecepetan.

maaf zulfa author baru dan penulis baru ^^v jadi typonya banyak dan salahnya juga banyak. mohon dimaafkan.

.

_seeing you cry, smile, sad even happy i still can't hug you. you are so so far..._

_one think i always say to my mind, "i will be always waiting for you to meet me" ( shinigami_icha)  
_

_._

_'manis... cepatlah bangun, entah kenapa hatiku sedih melihat dirimu seperti ini. walaupun aku belum tau siapa dirimu.'_

_._

_"cepatlah bangun... kau tau dia... dia ada di sini wookie. kau ingin melihatnya bukan? bertahanlah setidaknya sampai aku bisa mengungkap perasaan aku yang berbeda ini. walaupun aku tau kau takkan pernah melihatku... hatimu, matamu, pikiranmu sudah penuh dengan bintang itu bukan?"_

.

.

kyuhyun celingukan (?) mencari sungmin, dia pun mengintip lewat kaca pintu kamar tempat tadi dia bertemu dengan sungmin. terlihat pemandangan seorang suami yang seperti sedang menenangkan sang istri yang terlihat terguncang. walau dalam wajah dan ekpresi sang suami sebenarnya juga tak tenang. dan ada pula dua orang namja yang terlihat sedih. salah satu namja itu kyuhyun tau adalah sungmin.

kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang sungmin yang menyiratkan kesedihan tersebut, melihat seseorang yang sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit tersebut. dan... kyuhyun pun melihat 'nya' Astagaa... bukankah itu? namja manis itu?

"dia.. dia kan.. yang tadi.. ada apa dengannya kenapa bisa ada di rumah sakit ini?" gumam kyuhyun.

telpon kyuhyun berbunyi, tak mau ketauan mengintip dia pun menjauh dari kamar yang beraura sedih tersebut.

"hallo.. kyu kau masih di mana?" cerocos (?) orang -yang menelpon kyuhyun- itu begitu ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"ne.. aku masih di rumah sakit hyung, ada apa?"

"ah... ani aku hanya agak khawatir, apakah terlalu gawat kondisi kakakmu itu?" tanya seorang di ujung telpon tersebut.

"hm.. tidak terlalu.."

"syukurlah.." terdengar helaan nafas lega.

"yesung hyung aku akan segera pulang ada yang ingin ku ceritakan kepadamu.." setelah itu kyuhyun langsung memutuskan panggilan tersebut tak memberi kesempatan yesung untuk menyahuti pernyataannya tadi.

.

=IHYBRLY=

.

"kau yakin kyu?" tanya yesung memastikan setelah menceritakan pertemuannya dengan sungmin di rumah sakit kepada yesung.

"tentu saja! mana mungkin aku berbohong. aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri dia berada di rumah sakit tersebut."

"ada apa ya? kenapa dia ada di sana?" yesung tampak berpikir.

"entahlah.. hyung kau mau ikut kesana?" tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"ani.. aku ada jadwal hari ini kyu.." yesung menarik nafas.

"baiklah.. aku mau menjenguk noona ku lagi bye hyung..."

.

kalian berpikir kyuhyun benar-benar hanya ingin menjenguk noonanya? tentu saja tidak.

.

kyuhyun pov.

.

aku berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit lantai di mana tempat noona ku dirawat, kakiku tiba-tiba berhenti ketika tepat di depan kamar rawat tempat orang -yang mungkin teman sungmin- dirawat. entah apa yang membawa diriku hingga akhirnya aku nekat masuk ke kamar tersebut..

sepi... tak ada orang sama sekali sepertinya yah... kecuali namja yang kini ku lihat masih terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit tersebut.

manis... dan mungil seperti yeoja, tak berubah sama sekali dari pertama kali aku melihatnya di konser kemarin. aku berjalan mendekati ranjangnya, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas selang sebagai alat bantu pernafasan di hidungnya. ya tuhaan... pucat sekali wajahnya, lemah, apakah dia sakit parah?

nyuut

ada apa denganku? mengapa aku merasakan perasaan aneh ketika melihat kondisinya dengan jelas di depan mataku sekarang?

'manis... cepatlah bangun, entah kenapa hatiku sedih melihat dirimu seperti ini. walaupun aku belum tau siapa dirimu.' batinku.

ahh~~ aku ingat aku belum menemui noona ku.

"sampai jumpa lagi..." gumamku padanya walau aku tau dia tak mungkin mendengarnya. aku pun melangkah perlahan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menuju kamar noona ku.

.

kyuhyun pov end.

normal pov.

.

kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ruangan tersebut yang tanpa disadarinya sungmin melihat dirinya yang baru keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

sungmin masih diam mematung, apa yang dilakukan seorang cho kyuhyun di kamar rawat ryeowook? sungmin bertanya dalam hatinya entah pada pun segera tergesa masuk ke kamar rawat ryeowook.

.

sungmin pov.

cklek

blam

'hmmpphh... kau belum siuman juga wookie? aku pikir ketika melihat dia tadi keluar dari ruangan ini kau sudah...' innerku saat melihat ryeowook masih dalam kondisi sama, tidak berubah sama sekali.

aku berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di kursi yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

"wookie-ah... apa kau begitu lelah sampai tidak mau membuka matamu dan bangun dari tiddurmu ini?"

aku meraih tangan wookie dan memegangnya erat.

"cepatlah bangun... wookie=ah, kau tau tadi dia ke sini... dia ada di sini wookie. bintangmu... cho kyuhyun itu. kau ingin melihatnya bukan? maka cepatlah sadar wookie.."

"aku tidak suka melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini wookie.."

tanganku menyentuh pipinya lembut. pipi yang biasanya hangat dan bersemu merah itu kini dingin dan pucat.

"wookie... bertahanlah setidaknya sampai aku bisa mengungkap perasaan aku yang berbeda ini padamu, walaupun aku tau kau takkan pernah melihatku... hatimu, matamu, pikiranmu sudah penuh dengan bintang itu bukan?"

sakit~ ketika kau harus merasakan cinta itu namun kau sadar kau telah kalah sebelum memperjuangkannya. kau telah kalah bahkan sebelum kau menyadarinya. itulah yang aku rasakan. aku tersenyum miris..

entah setan apa yang mendorongku untuk melakukannya, dengan tiba-tiba aku mendapati diriku tanpa sadar mencium pipinya.

"aku harap pipi ini akan segera menghangat."

.

"jadi.. dia kekasihmu eoh?"

DEG!

suara ini... aku menoleh dan...

"jadi.. namja manis ini kekasihmu yaa? ternyata orang galak sepertimu bisa punya kekasih juga, manis pula."

"apa maksudmu cho kyuhyun? dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" aku menatap tajam ke arah kyuhyun. kekasih dia bilang? oh.. sungguh itulah yang amat aku harapkan. tapi bukankah sudah ku bilang bahwa aku sudah kalah lebih dulu? dan anehnya orang yang mengalahkanku malah mengatakan ryeowook kekasihku? astagaa...

"aku? hanya tak sengaja lewat. dan yah... aku teringat pertemuan kita pertama kali di rumah sakit ini di depan kamar ini. jadi aku hanya sekedar iseng saja menemuimu."

kau pikir aku percaya dengan ucapannya itu? tentu ssaja tidak. mana mungkin kan? toh jelas-jelas tadi aku melihat dia keluar dari sini.

"mmmm.." terdengar gumaman lemah. oh.. ya tuhan apa wookie sudah sadar? aku menoleh dan melihat wookie yang kini berusaha membuka matanya dengan lemah.

"ryeowookie..." panggilku.

"eomma.."

"eomma mu sedang pulang wookie.. ini minnie hyung.."

wookie diam dia terlihat masih sangat lemah.

"sebaiknya kau panggil dokter dan hubungi orang yang dipanggil eomma tersebut." sahut kyuhyun mengingatkanku.

ah~ aku pun tersadar dengan cepat aku keluar ruangan tersebut dan segera mencari perawat atau dokter untuk melihat kondisi wookie.

.

sungmin pov end.

normal pov.

.

ryeowook sudah sadar sepenuhnya walau dia merasa masih sangat lemas.

"jadi namamu ryeowookie?" tanya kyuhyun yang entah dari kapan sudah berada di samping ryeowook.

ryeowook menoleh dengan lemah maih belum sadar kalau suara itu adalah...

DEG!

oh.. apakah dia sedang mimpi sekarang? berhalusinasi mungkin akibat kepalanya yang terasa sangat pusing tersebut. atau jangan-jangan dia sudah mati dan tuhan mengabulkan permintaannya untuk bertemu kyuhyun sedekat ini?" ANDWE! dia tidak boleh mati! bagaimana dengan eomma dan appanya? siwon hyung? dia belum siap meninggalkan mereka. namun di satu sisi dia senang bisa melihat kyuhyun. tapi...

ryeowook menangis akibat pemikirannya sendiri, sambil masih tetap terpaku memandang kyuhyun, airmatanya terlihat menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"hei.. kenapa kau menangis?" kyuhyun panik, kenapa namja manis ini malah menangis melihatnya. kyuhyun pun mencoba tersenyum untuk menenangkan ryeowook. namun yang terjadi malah tangis itu makin jadi.

"aduuh... jangan begini, nanti orang bisa salah paham nanti mereka mengira aku melakukan aneh-aneh padamu." 'yah walau aku ingin juga sih' inner prevet kyuhyun

namun ryeowook tetap tidak menghentikan tangisnya. apa boleh buat? kyuhyun pun akhirnya memutuskan menarik ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya, menyembunyikan tangis ryeowook dan menenangkannya.

kyuhyun dapat mencium aroma tubuh ryeowook, merasakan bagaimana pasnya lekuk tubuh namja manis tersebut dipelukannya, dan tadi sekilas dia dapat melihat mata caramel ryeowook yang indah. seketika itu pula dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan debaran jantungnya.

'aish ada apa ini? kenapa berdebar seperti ini? ah kau membuatku gila.' batin kyuhyun.

.

.

sungmin mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat kejadian di depannya. namja itu sudah berani memeluk ryeowook bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka? dia pun mempersilahkan dokter yang mengikutinya untuk masuk ke dalam sedangkan dia sendiri memilih untuk menunggu di luar.

sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, sesak dadanya padahal hanya melihat kyuhyun memeluk wookie. sungmin menghela nafas.

"sungmin ryeowook di dalam?" tanya nyonya Kim yang baru datang dengan siwon terburu-buru. mamang tadi dia sudah menelpon mereka mengabarkan ryeowook siuman.

sungmin hanya mengangguk dan memberi isyarat agar nyonya kim agar segera masuk ke kamar tersebut.

"gomawo ne.. sudah menjaga adikku dan mengabarkan kepada kami." kata siwon sambil tersenyum tulus kepada sungmin sebelum ikut masuk ke kamar tersebut.

.

sungmin berjalan pelan ingin segera menuju taman rumah sakit, namun tiba-tiba...

.

"minnie..."

sungmin mendongak dan mendapat seseorang dengan pakaian yang amat tertutup tengah memegang lenganya.

"lepaskan!" bentak sungmin.

"minnie... biarkan hyung bicara padamu..."

"tidak akan pernah yesung-ssi"

yesung menggeleng, dan mencengkram tangan yesung erat dan dalam satu kali hentakkan dia memenjarakan sungmin dalam pekukannya.

"aku kau tak suka nama itu.. kau boleh memanggilku joongwoon seperti dulu."

"lepas!" sungmin masih berusaha berontak.

"minnie... dengarkan hyung lee joongwoon dan kim yesung sama saja... dia sama-sama menintaimu... tidak pernah bermaksud meninggalkanmu..."

.

.

=IHYBRLY=

.

"bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa ada di sini kyuhyun-ssi" tanya siwon sambil memandang kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah.

"jangan begitu wonnie... kau membuatnya risih dengan pandanganmu." kata sang eomma sambil membenarkan letak selimut ryeowook yang kembali pingsan karena kelelahan menangis.

"mianhe.. ahh.. emm... ahjumma.. sepertinya aku yang menyebabkan dia menangis sampai akhirnya pingsan." kata kyuyun kepada nyonya kim yang langsung dibalas tatapan tajam dari siwon.

nyonya kim menggeleng

"tidak.. kau tidak salah, dia menangis judtru mungkin karena bahagia." kata nyonya kim lembut sambil tersenyum.

"ehh? maksud ahjumma?"

"ya dia menangis karena melihatmu, kau mau tau anakku yang manis ini adalah fans beratmu?"

"MWO?! jinja?" tanya kyuhyun dengan tidak elit melupakan bahwa dirinya harus menjaga imagenya.

nyonya Kim tertawa melihat reaksi kyuhyun.

"wae? kau tidak menyangka kalau fans fanatik mu seorang namja?"

"ah... ani.. hanya saja aku.. aku..."

'aku senang sekali mengetahui namja manis ini fansku kkk~' inner kyuhyun sambil tersenyum gak jelas

"aku... aku... apa kyuhyun-ah?" tanya nyonya Kim seperti menggoda.

namun belum sempat kyuhyun menjawab, ada yang membuka pintu kamar tersebut dengan agak keras.

"appa datang wookie-ah.." ucap sang appa riang.

namun keriangan tersebut hilang saat melihat satu lagi manusia yang bukan anggota keluargaya ada di kamar tersebut.

"KAU!... kenapa kau ada di sini?"

.

.

.

TBC

hehe *jengjeng author gak jelas datang yang juga membawa cerita gak jelas. apakah ff ini membosankan? sepertinya begitu ya?

oh iya buat reader regret yang minta sequel dari ff saya yang "regret" kayaknya gak bisa mina... lah wong kan tokoh utamanya si kyu dan wookppa udah mati di situ -_- jadi bingung gimana sequelnya. jadi maaf yaa ^^

.

dan makasih banget buat para reader yang sudah berbaik hati mau review walau gak bisa aku bales satu-satu. tapi itu anggap sebagai penyemangat dari kalian.

.

so mind to review again? :)


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : I Hate You But Really Love You

Author : Zulfa Kim

Genre : Romance, Family, etc.

Rated : T

Main Cast : Kim RyeoWook, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Yesung, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, etc (bertambah sesuai jalan cerita)

Pairing : KyuWook, Yemin, Minwook, YeWook n other

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri dan cerita ini asli punya saya

Warning : BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gak jelas, dan tak sesuai alur... alur juga kecepetan.

maaf zulfa author baru dan penulis baru ^^v jadi typonya banyak dan salahnya juga banyak. mohon dimaafkan.

*preview chapter*

.

"ya dia menangis karena melihatmu, kau mau tau anakku yang manis ini adalah fans beratmu?"

"MWO?! jinja?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tidak elit melupakan bahwa dirinya harus menjaga imagenya.

nyonya Kim tertawa melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"wae? kau tidak menyangka kalau fans fanatik mu seorang namja?"

"ah... ani.. hanya saja aku.. aku..."

'aku senang sekali mengetahui namja manis ini fansku kkk~' inner kyuhyun sambil tersenyum gak jelas

"aku... aku... apa kyuhyun-ah?" tanya nyonya Kim seperti menggoda.

namun belum sempat kyuhyun menjawab, ada yang membuka pintu kamar tersebut dengan agak keras.

"appa datang wookie-ah.." ucap sang appa riang.

namun keriangan tersebut hilang saat melihat satu lagi manusia yang bukan anggota keluargaya ada di kamar tersebut.

"KAU!... kenapa kau ada di sini?"

.

Chapter 8

.

kyuhyun menatap orang yang baru masuk dan mengaku sebagai appa Ryeowook dengan bingung, atau takut? entahlah yang jelas dia tidak mengerti akan sikap yang tidak suka akan kehadirannya di sini

"yeobo.. tadi kyuhyun..." kata nyonya Kim menjawab pertanyaan sang suami saat melihat kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah

"aku tidak bertanya padamu joongie..."

"dan kau! sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini, sebelum para wartawan itu mengetahui keberadaan mu di sini!"

entah kenapa kyuhyun merasa tersinggung dengan sikap appa Ryeowook, hey siapa yang tidak? kalau tiba-tiba kau datang dengan baik-baik eh malah diusir dengan tidak etis.

Kyuhyun beranjak untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut, sebelum amarahnya tersulut.

nyonya Kim melihat kyuhyun yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut, kemudian menengok ke arah Siwon dan memberi isyarat kepadanya agar menghampiri Kyuhyun. kemudian dia menghampiri suaminya dan mencoba berbicara dengannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.." panngil Siwon menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya tadi. dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, bukannya tadi dia diusir? lalu kenapa sekarang namja ini ada di depannya?

'ada apa lagi?' batin Kyuhyun.

"mm... aku hanya ingin mengatakan jangan salah paham atas sikap appa ku tadi.. mm.. itu... dia.. tidak suka dengan..." jelas siwon terbata.

"tidak suka denganku bukan? aku sudah paham melihat dari sikapnya." potong Kyuhyun ketus.

"eh?" kaget Siwon.

"sudahlah, aku juga sibuk masih banyak pekerjaan." sambung Kyuhyun sambil pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon menghela nafasnya

"kau salah paham Kyuhyun-ssi, bukan dirimu yang membuat appa seperti tadi... tapi pekerjaanmu."

.

=IHYBRLY=

.

Sungmin merebahkan dirinya di kasur, dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya berusaha menahan airmatanya.

dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kotak yang terletak di pojok ruangan. dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ke arah kotak tersebut.

.

Sungmin pov

.

setelah mengabil kotak yang telah usang ini aku mendudukkan (?) diriku di atas karpet yang tergelar di lantai.

aku menghela nafas sudah berapa tahun ya kotak ini aku abaikan setelah aku memutuskan tidak mau membukanya lagi.

perlahan aku buka tutup kotak berwarna hijau tersebut. ada sebuah album foto, perlahan tangan ku bergerak membuka satu-persatu halaman dari album tersebut.

lembar per lembar menampilkan kenangan itu, seolah kenangan itu sekarang menari-nari di depan mataku.

Sungmin pov end.

.

flashback on.

.

terlihat seorang namja yang sedang sibuk memainkan gitarnya, sambil sesekali menulis nada hasil buatannya di buku musiknya. tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang lumayan kecil (?) menutup matanya.

"Joongwoon hyung?" tanya namja tersebut.

sang pelaku yang menutup mata namja tersebut tersenyum.

"yak! hyung! lepaskan! kau mengganggu! kau tak lihat aku sedang membuat lagu.." kesal namja tersebut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"arraseo.." kata namja bernama Joongwoon (atau yang kita kenal sekarang bernama Yesung) seraya melepaskan tangannya dari mata namja yang sedang sibuk dengan gitarnya tadi.

"kenapa hyung iseng sekali sih.." dumel namja itu.

"hahaha karena hyung suka melihat wajah dongsaeng hyung tersayang ini apabila sedang cemberut seperti ini minnie.. sangat lucu." jawab Joongwoon sambil mengerling nakal.

Sungmin memukul lengan Joongwoon dengan gitarnya. (sadis -_-)

"aww... appo!" seru Joongwoon.

"siapa suruh menggodaku hah?"

Joongwoon hanya tersenyum, lalu keduanya terdiam sangat lama. hingga akhirnya sang kakak membuka suara.

"kau sudah dengar dari 'eomma'?" tanya Joongwoon tiba-tiba

merasa mengerti arah pembicaraan hyungnya itu Sungminpun mengangguk lemah.

"dan itu berarti hyung sebentar lagi akan keluar dari panti asuhan ini bukan?" tanya Sungmin sedih.

ya Sungmin dan Joongwoon tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan saat mereka masing-masing kehilangan orang tua mereka. kalau Joongwoon saat berumur 5 tahun kehilangan orang tuanya karena masalah penculikan oleh orang yang tidak dikenal dan kemudian malah membuangnya di panti asuhan tersebut. sedangkan Sungmin saat berusia 3 tahun kehilangan orang tuanya di taman saat mereka mau berangkat pindah ke Amerika, waktu itu dia merengek minta mampir ke sebuah taman yang malah membuatnya kehilangan orang tuanya. dan tentu saja 'eomma' yang tadi disebut oleh joongwoon bukanlah eomma kandung mereka, melainkan 'eomma' di panti asuhan ini.

Joongwoon tinggal di panti asuhan tersebut setahun lebih awal dari pada Sungmin. mereka sangat dekat layaknya saudara kandung, bahkan mereka juga punya ikatan batin layaknya sedarah saking dekatnya mereka. Joongwoon dan Sungmin adalah kakak beradik yang tidak dapat dipisahkan, semua orang tau itu, teman-teman mereka di sekolah, saudara-saudara mereka di panti asuhan, dan 'eomma' mereka. bahkan joongwoon yang lupa apa nama keluarganya dulu memutuskan memakai nama keluarga yang sama dengan Sungmin.

Lee Joongwoon dan Lee Sungmin saling mencintai satu sama lain, bukan 'cinta' dalam arti kekasih tentunya mereka tidak pernah berpikir tentang itu, tetapi 'cinta' yang kuat dan suci antara kakak dan adik.

"hyung... kenapa tidak dijawab? jadi benar hyung benar akan pergi dari sini?"

"sepertinya begitu..." kemudian dia menarik Sungmin dan memeluknya erat.

"kau tenang saja Sungmin-ah kau tidak sendiri kau masih punya dongsaeng kita yang lain juga 'eomma'. lagi pula hyung berjanji akan selalu main ke sini untuk menengok dirimu. hyung akan bilang ke appa dan eomma karena hyung punya dongsaeng yang amat hyung cintai di sini." kata Joongwoon sambil mengelus punggung sungmin.

Sungmin menangis. bagaimana tidak? mereka sudah bersama sekitar 12 tahun, dari umurnya masih 3 tahun sampai 15 tahun sekarang ini. tapi bukankah juga dia harus bahagia karena hyungnya sudah menemukan kembali orang tua kandungnya?

"hyung... mencintaimu minne... kau dongsaeng hyung yang paling berharga. jangan pernah lupakan itu. sekarang jebal uljimma.." kata joongwoon lagi sambil mengusap kepala Sungmin dan mencium pelan kening dongsaengnya tersebut.

.

-skiptime-

.

sudah hampir 1 setengah tahun Joongwoon pergi dari panti asuhan tersebut, dan tidak pernah datang lagi ke tempat tersebut, namun di hati seorang Lee Sungmin tetap yakin bahwa suatu hari pasti hyungnya akan mengunjungi dirinya.

dia tetap menunggu seorang Joongwoon akan datang hingga pada satu hari di mana dia harus melihat hyungnya tersebut tapi hari tersebut malah membuatnya membuatnya benci kepada seorang Joongwoon.

.

Sungmin berkerja menjadi pembantu yang membawa alat-alat perlengkapan di salah satu acara tv, ya Sungmin tidak mau membebani 'eomma' dan mencari uang sendiri untuk keperluannya sendiri juga sedikit membantu untuk uang jajan para dongsaengnya.

"sungmin-ssi tolong bawa ini ke studio 1. di sana sedang di adakan reality show live dengan boyband baru yang sedang naik daun." kata seorang namja paruh baya kepadanya sambil menyerahkan sekotak barang-barang tersebut yang sangat berat ke tangan Sungmin.

'wah ramai sekali sepertinya boyband ini memang sedang tenar sekali ya' pikir Sungmin ketika masuk ke studio tersebut dan belum menyadari siapakah personil boyband tersebut.

"jadi Yesung-ssi siapakah yang memberi nama panggilan yang artinya sungguh nyata bahwa kau memang seorang art of voice?" tanya sang pembawa acara.

"ehm... itu.. seorang yang sangat special." kata namja bernama Yesung tersebut sambil tersenyum.

DEG!

'suara ini... Joongwoon hyung?' Sungmin menoleh dan dia menemukan hyungnya bersama dengan anggota boybandnya yang lain.

'Yesung... itukan nama panggung yang ku berikan padamu hyung saat mengikuti lomba menyanyi saat kau masih SMA' batin Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"ehem.. bolehkah kami tau siapa orang special tersebut Yesung-ssi?" tanya sang pembawa acara lagi seraya menggoda Yesung.

'sebut namaku hyung...' harap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. ia sangat yakin bahwa hyungnya tersebut pasti akan menyebutnya.

"eh.. itu..." Yesung agak gugup untuk menjawabnya.

"te-tentu saja eomma ku... hehe" jawab Yesung akhirnya.

JGER!

rasanya bagai disambar petir begitu Sungmin mendengar jawaban Yesung.

entah kekuatan dari mana yang membuat Sungmin bergerak mendekati Yesung, melewati beberapa kameramen dan staff tanpa sadar dan memanggil dengan keras.

"Joongwoon hyung..."

semua tatapan mengarah padanya. semuanya tak terkecuali Yesung. hening... hei ini acara live bukan? bukankah ini sangat memalukan. lama suasana hening dan kaget tersebut sampai sang pembawa acara memutuskan harus mengambil alih suasana.

"ehem... kau mengenalnya Yesung-ssi? Joongwoon bukankah nama asli mu?" tanya sang pembawa acara.

"eh.. aku... dia.." tanya Yesung gagap namun semua orang menganggap Yesung masih kaget akibat perbuatan tersebut.

"ah.. aku tidak tau.. mungkin dia salah satu dari fansku?" kata Yesung.

Sungmin oh... dia sangat shock sekarang dan amat menyesalkan tindakan bodohnya tersebut.

"ah tapi jujur saja aku berharap fans wanita yang cantik, bukan seorang namja imut yang tadi memanggilku, tentu dengan senang hati aku akan memeluknya." kata Yesung lagi sambil berusaha bercanda. semua orang tertawa meremehkan.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya ingin rasanya dia menangis sekarang juga, namun dia masih berpikir dan tidak mau lagi mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"ah.. tentu saja.. sungguh mengerikan memang terkadang seorang fansboy yang fanatik." kata sang pembawa acara yang kemudian datang beberapa security yang segera membawanya atau lebih tepatnya menyeretnya keluar dari gedung tersebut disusul dengan datangnya sang menejer.

"kau dipecat Sungmin-ssi. kau amat memalukan. tidak ku sangka kau adalah fansboy yang fanatik dan menjijikkan. kau rendah! beraninya melakukan hal seperti tadi serta menghancurkan acaraku."

"ini! upahmu dan segera pergi dari sini." kata menejer tersebut sambil melemparkan amplop berisi uang tersebut tepat mengenai dada Sungmin.

sungguh ingin rasanya Sungmin melemparkan kembali uang tersebut kalau dia tidak ingat para dongsaengnya membutuhkan uang jajan. Sungmin meremas amplop berisi uang tersebut dan pergi dari situ.

"terima kasih Joongwoon-ssi sudah mempermalukan ku." tidak ada airmata yang tadinya ingin keluar, karena perasaan amarah dan benci lebih mendominasi hatinya.

.

setelah kejadian tersebut Sungmin berubah. dan 3 bulan kemudian dia menemukan kembali juga orang tuanya yang ternyata selama ini juga sudah susah payah mencarinya dan menemukannya berkat acara tv yang membuatnya malu seumur hidup itu.

namun dia bersumpah dalam hatinya bahwa dia akan melupakan dan tidak akan lagi mau mengenal seorang Kim Yesung.

.

flashback off.

.

Sungmin mengelap kasar airmatanya yang keluar.

"kau.. tidak pernah menepati janjimu. kau... bukanlah hyungku... kau... tidak pernah mencintaiku hyung.. hiks." Sungmin menutup keras album tersebut, membuangnya ke sembarang tempat, menendang kotak tempat album tersebut membuat isinya yang masih ada berserakan -yang ternyata barang pemberian dari Yesung semua- dan tak lupa mebuang semuanya. merobek apapun yang dapat dirobek dari barang-barang tersebut. hingga sampai pada sebuah boneka kelinci pink, Sungmin mengambil boneka tersebut juga gunting yang terdapat di meja belajarnya, kemudian menggunting boneka tersebut sampai tak terbentuk.

"aku benci dirimu hyung! aku menyesal pernah mengenalmu hyung... hiks... aku membencimu Kim Yesung... hiks..." Sungmin ambruk dia menangis.

"joongwoon hyung..." lirih... sangat pelan bahkan hampir tak terdengar saat dia memanggil nama itu lagi.

.

=IHYBRLY=

.

"makanlah lagi sedikit chagi..." bujuk nyonya Kim.

Ryeowook menolak, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup rapat mulutnya.

"ayolah... kau bahkan baru makan 3 suap wookie chagi." bujuk sang eomma lagi.

"aku mual eomma, penuh sekali rasanya perutku." jawab Ryeowook lemah.

"baiklah... sekarang minum dulu." kata sang eomma sambil menyerahkan segelas air putih ke Ryeowook.

Ryeowook meminum sedikit air tersebut dan memberikan gelas itu kembali kepada sang eomma. "gomawo eomma."

"ne wookie.. sekarang istirahat dulu yaa..." kata sang ibu seraya merebahkan lagi posisi Ryeowook dan membenarkan letak selimutnya.

"mmm... eomma.. kemarin Kyuhyun... dia benar-benar datang kan? lalu kenapa ketika aku bangun dia sudah tidak ada?"

nyonya Kim menghela nafas

"ne.. dia benar-benar datang chagi tapi... dia diusir oleh appamu."

"mwo? wae?" Ryeowook terkejut mendengarnya.

"wookie-ah kau tau sendiri kan appa tidak suka kalau.."

"dan itulah yang aku tanyakan kenapa appa selalu tidak suka? tidak suka aku mengidolakan STAR, tidak suka aku menyukai Kyuhyun, dll. kenapa eomma?"

"sst... bukan begitu chagi appa hanya tidak suka keadaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun sekarang." jawab nyonya Kim sabar.

"keadaan seperti apa maksud eomma?" tanya Ryeowook yang mulai tidak sabar, menurutnya sang eomma terlalu berbelit-belit.

"keadaan bahwa Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang idola."

"tapi..."

"nyonya Kim? anda dipanggil dokter untuk ke ruangannya sekarang." seorang suster tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"ah baiklah... wookie eomma tinggal dulu ne? kau istirahatlah. eomma akan segera kembali chagi."

.

=IHYBRLY=

.

hari ini Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah sakit tersebut karena hari ini Ahra noonanya boleh pulang dan dirawat di rumah.

dia selesai membantu sang eomma membereskan barang-barang namun tiba-tiba dia teringat seseorang.

"eomma aku... keluar sebentar ne? ada urusan, nanti aku kembali lagi." Kyuhyun pun segera melesat pergi, melihat itu nyonya Cho geleng-geleng kepala. "dasar anak itu.."

.

"hei... apakah aku mengganggumu?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika dia masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan melihat namja tersebut sedang terbaring dan belum menutup matanya.

Ryeowook terkejut, oh ayolah... siapa yang tidak akan terkejut kalau tiba-tiba idola mu datang ke kamar tempatmu dirawat?

"kau tidak suka ya akan kedatanganku?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu tak ada respon dari Ryeowook yang hanya diam dengan mata membulat lucu.

Ryeowook buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. membuat Kyuhyun memekik dalam hati 'MANIS!'

"aku boleh duduk di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk bangku di sebelah ranjang tersebut.

Ryeowook mengangguk.

"baiklah terima kasih..." Kyuhyun tersenyum catat TERSENYUM!

Ryeowook merasakn jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat keras.

"kau emm.. bisa bicara kan? kenapa diam saja?"

Ryeowook kembali hanya mengangguk. 'aish ada denganku ini? kenapa susah sekali berkata-kata' inner Ryeowook.

"aish... tidak perlu bangun kalau masih lemas." kata Kyuhyun panik dan bangun mendekat ke arah Ryeowook serta segera memegang bahu Ryeowook untuk menahan Ryeowook saat melihat Ryeowook mencoba bangun.

BLUSH!

pipi Ryeowook memerah melihat Kyuhyun dari jarak sedekat ini.

"eh... kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi merah tersebut.

'hah.. lembut sekali' inner Kyuhyun

"ah... aku tidak papa Kyuhyun-ssi." Ryeowook akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya,

'EH? kenapa rasanya aku pernah mendengar suara ini?' inner Kyuhyun lagi.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis ke arah Kyuhyun

DEG!

kini giliran jantung seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang berdetak cepat.

'GOD! ada apa denganku? hei jantung tenanglah.'

Ryeowook menggeliat resah.

"ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun

"eh itu... aku.. mau ke kamar mandi." Ryeowook segera menunduk malu.

"hahaha baiklah... sini aku bantu."

Kyuhyun membantu Ryeowook bangun dengan perlahan lupa bahwa kaki Ryeowook yang masih berbalut selimut dan...

BRUK!

Ryeowook sukses terjatuh dengan lembut (?) bagaimana tidak lembut kalau kini dia jatuh tepat di atas badan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook masih belum sadar di mana posisinya sekarang sampai dia mendengar seseuatu yang bergemuruh di telinganya -posisi kepala Ryeowook tepat di dada Kyuhyun-

Ryeowook mendongak dan... dia melihat Kyuhyun yang berada di bawahnya dengan muka memerah.

"ah mianhe.. aku tidak sengaja." kata Ryeowook yang sudah semerah tomat.

dia mencoba bangun.

SRET

tangan Kyuhyun mendekapnya dari belakang, menahan Ryeowook. perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati wajahnya ke arah Ryeowook. melihat wajah Kyuhyun kian mendekat Ryeowook memejamkan matanya.

CUP

Kyuhyun mengecup pelan pipi Ryeowook.

.

CKLEK

"wookie-ah..." seseorang dengan santainya masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

.

.

TBC.

.

hmm... udah jelaskan sekarang masa lalu Yesung dengan Sungmin? hehehe

aneh yak? EMANG!

hadeeh zulfa sangat tau itu...

itu udaah ada kyuwook momentnya hehe walaupun dikit dan gak banget ya? mian... ;(

oke oke Review please *pupppyeyes #plakk


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle : I Hate You But Really Love You

Author : Zulfa Kim

Genre : Romance, Family, etc.

Rated : T

Main Cast : Kim RyeoWook, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Yesung, Choi Siwon, etc (bertambah sesuai jalan cerita)

Pairing : KyuWook, Yemin, Minwook.

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri dan cerita ini asli punya saya

Warning : BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gak jelas, dan tak sesuai alur... alur juga kecepetan.

maaf zulfa author baru dan penulis baru ^^v jadi typonya banyak dan salahnya juga banyak. mohon dimaafkan. enjoy guys!

.

CKLEK

"wookie-ah..." seseorang dengan santainya masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

.

.

nyonya Kim melihat pemandangan di depannya degan kaget. tapi dia berusaha menahan suaranya. tak ingin mengganggu kegiatan keduanya.

.

.

"ada apa eomma? kenapa berhenti di sini dan tidak masuk ke dalam?" tanya Siwon yang baru datang dan melihat sang eomma sedang di depan pintu.

sang eomma menoleh kaget melihat kedatangan putra sulungnya itu.

"ah... Siwonnie. mm.. itu bagaimana kalau kau temani eomma saja ke kantin rumah sakit? tiba-tiba eomma lapar."

menutup pintu kamar rawat Ryeowook lalu menarik lengan Siwon.

"eh... tapi wookie? aku kan ke sini mau menjenguk dia eomma." tanya Siwon bingung.

"Ryeowookie baik-baik saja kok, sebaiknya kita jangan mengganggu dia." kata nyonya Kim sambil tersenyam-senyum memikirkan apa yang dilihat tadi.

"huh?" Siwon menatap curiga ke sang eomma.

"eh.. itu karena dia sedang istirahat, sudahlah ayo cepat." dan nyonya Kim kembali menarik lengan Siwon agar berjalan lebih cepat.

.

.

"hmm.. sampai kapan kau mau berada di atasku sambil memejamkan mata seperti ini? atau kau mau aku menciummu lagi eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun jahil.

Ryeowook tersentak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, mukanya memerah dan dia segera bangun untuk duduk di lantai di sebelah kyuhyun yang terbaring sambil menunduk malu.

'hah akhirnya kau bangun juga, sebab aku tak yakin bisa mengontrol diriku kalau kau lama berada dalam posisi tadi' inner Kyuhyun sambil bangun.

"kenapa kau malah jadi duduk di sini? ayo bangun, lantainya dingin dan kau belum sembuh." perhatian sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun, bukankah kau orang yang cuek? bahkan ketika kakak mu sakit saja kau tak seperhatian ini?

"oh iya kau masih mau ke kamar mandi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi begitu mengingat tujuan Ryeowook bangun dari ranjangnya.

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya lucu sambil tetap menduduk malu, sekilas masih terdapat semburat pink tercetak di pipinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan segera membantu Ryeowook bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi tersebut Kyuhyun menyeringai, dia mengikuti Ryeowook masuk ke kamar mandi, membuat Ryeowook menatapnya bingung.

"eh? kau kenapa ikut?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"aku? tentu saja ingin membantu mu, siapa tau kau membutuhkan bantuanku, habis kau terlihat lemah." kata Kyuhyun sok polos dan dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan agar tidak mengeluarkan seriangaiannya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya lucu, dan...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ryeowook berteriak kencang.

"kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya Kyuhyun masih sok polos.

"keluar kauu!" Ryeowook yang panik membuka kran air di dekatnya dan mencoba menyiram Kyuhyun agar mau keluar.

"yak! yak! jangan siram-siram baik aku akan keluar." Kyuhyun pun kabur dan menutup pintu kamar mandi tersebut. bersandar dan tersenyum.

dia meraba dadanya dan terasa detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak normal.

"ah... aku bisa sakit jantung kalau sering bertemu dengan mu Ryeowook." gumam Kyuhyun.

sementara Ryeowook yang sudah menyelesaikan acaranya (?) di kamar mandi termenung memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"ini bukan mimpi kan?"

tangannya meraba pipi yang tadi dicium oleh Kyuhyun. dan wajahnya kembali memanas mengingat kejadian tadi.

"kenapa tadi dia mencium pipiku ya?"

.

tok tok

"hei kau tidak apa-apakan? kenapa lama sekali di dalam?" terdengar suara Kyuhyun.

"ah yaa.. sebentar."

.

cklek

.

"hmm... syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." kata Kyuhyun begitu melihat Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan pelan menuju kasurnya lagi.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Ryeowook.

"kau kenapa? apa kau marah karena sikapku tadi di kamar mandi? mian.. aku cuma bercanda." kata Kyuhyun begitu melihat ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari Ryeowook.

hening,,

.

"kau... kenapa tadi kau menciumku?" tanya Ryeowook malu-malu yang langsung menarik selimutnya untuk menutup wajahnya sampai bawah mata.

"eh.. itu.." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil berusaha menemukan alasan yang tepat.

Ryeowook menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun.

"ah.. itu... ka-karena.. mm.. aku mau memberikan kau semangat agar cepat sembuh hehehe." jawab Kyuhyun aneh.

"oh iya aku harus pergi.. mm.. itu.. ah ya aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa."

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan Ryeowook, sampai jarak yang cukup jauh, dia berhenti dan bersandar pada dinding.

"aish... kau bodoh sekali Cho Kyuhyun mana ada alasan yang seperti itu." gumamnya sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

.

.

=IHYBRLY=

.

_"astaga.. Chullie-ah kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho panik saat melihat dongsaengnya yang pulang dengan sudut bibir mengeluarkan darah karena sedikit robek, baju yang kotor dan juga terdapat noda darah, celana yang robek pada bagian lutut yang juga berdarah._

_"hanya luka kecil hyung.." jawab Heechul. namun tidak sesuai dengan jawabannya, tiba-tiba Heechul jatuh pingsan._

_Yunho dengan sigap menggendong Heechul menuju kamarnya._

_"cih... apakah yang melakukan ini fansnya lagi?" tanya Yunho geram, dia segera keluar untuk mengambil kotak obat dan membersihkan luka dongsaengnya._

_tiba-tiba dia melihat seorang lelaki berumur tengah berdiri di ruang tamunya._

_"appa.."_

_"kita pulang sekarang Yunho." perintah sang appa._

_"tidak tanpa Chullie." jawab Yunho tegas._

_"kau mau melawan appamu hah?" tanya sang appa marah._

_Yunho diam._

_"kenapa kau terus membela anak itu hah? kau menyia-nyiakan hidupmu sebagai pewaris Kim group dan memilih tinggal bersama anak menjijikkan itu!" teriak sang appa marah._

_"dia anak mu juga appa!"_

_"tidak, setelah dia menjadi aib bagiku."_

_"appa!"_

_"salahnya sendiri mengalami ini semua! salahnya mencintai seorang NAMJA! dan kau lihat sendiri NAMJA kurang ajar yang dia bilang seorang IDOLA itu justru kabur!"_

_"appa hiks..." Heechul sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya dan mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan dari sang appa tersebut._

_"cih... aku bukan appamu.. cepat tarik paksa Yunho sekarang juga." kata sang appa memerintah sang anak buah yang dia bawa._

_Yunho berjalan menuju Heechul dan meraih tangannya, takut kehilangan sang adik, namun tangan nya di tarik secara paksa oleh orang suruhan sang appa._

_"lepas! Chullie ah.. Chullie..." Yunho berontak._

_"hyung...! hiks Yunho hyung!" Heechul menghampiri sang kakak, takut berpisah dengannya dia tidak sanggup. dia hanya memiliki Yunho bukan?_

_BUGH!_

_anak buah tuan Kim memukul Heechul, padahal luka akibat fans yang marah terhadap Heechul saja belum sembuh._

_"cukup! jangan pukul dia! baik-baik aku akan ikut kalian." Yunho memohon._

_akhirnya Yunho pun segera diseret keluar dari apartement tersebut, matanya sempat menangkap saat sang adik menjambaki rambutnya sendiri frustasi. dan saat pintu hampir tertutup sempurna dia mendengar jeritan menyakitkan sang adik._

_"HUAAA! YUNHO HYUNG!"_

.

.

"Chullie-ah... Chullie.. HEECHUL!" Yunho berteriak kencang dan bangun dari tidurnya, tubuhnya basah berpeluh. airmata nya mengalir.

Kim Jaejoong -sang istri- terbangun mendengar teriakan sang suami dan segera menghampirinya. -mereka tidur di rumah sakit-

"Yunho... mimpi lagi?" tanya sang istri lembut sembari mengelus punggung sang suami memberikan ketenangan.

"hiks.. joongie.. hiks..." Yunho terisak dan memeluk istrinya erat.

"sudahlah yeobo.. ini semua bukan salahmu."

"hiks... aku yang meninggalkannya sendiri joongie.. hiks.. aku tak bisa menjaganya. aku.. yang tidak melarangnya saat dia jatuh cinta dengan namja itu... hiks"

"Yunho... berhenti menyalahkan dirimu."

"tapi ini semua memang salahku hiks..."

Jaejoong melepas pelukan sang suami, dan menatap matanya tajam.

"aku sudah bilang berhenti! ini bukan salahmu!"

Yunho menunduk memandang lantai rumah sakit.

"pokoknya aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terulang dengan Wookie kita." kata Yunho menatap wookie yang tertidur pulas.

"yeobo... itu..."

"tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan Wookie mengalami hal yang sama dengan Heechul."

.

.

=IHYBRLY=

.

"hei... Wookie.." Sungmin yang baru datang melihat wookie sedang menulis sesuatu di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"oh.. Sungmin hyung, kau datang? bagaimana sekolah hari ini?" tanya Ryeowook.

"bosan tanpa dirimu.." jawab Sungmin kemudian duduk di sebelah ranjang Ryeowook.

"hmm... aku juga kangen sekolah, dan kangen teman-teman yang lain." kata Ryeowook sedih.

"kalau begitu cepatlah sembuh." kata Sungmin sambil mengacak rambut Ryeowook lembut.

.

"tadi aku lihat kau menulis sesuatu, apa itu?" tanya Sungmin.

"oh ini... lirik lagu."

"boleh ku lihat?"

"tentu hyung..." jawab Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan lirik lagunya kepada Sungmin.

"wah... ini bagus... boleh aku tau bagaimana nadanya?" kata Sungmin setelah membaca lirik tersebut.

"oh itu... aku belum menemukannya hehe.."

Sungmin mengambil gitar yang tadi dia bawa setelah pulang dari sekolah.

"bagaimana kalau begini..." Sungmin mulai memainkan gitarnya.

.

prok

prok

"wah... bagus hyung.." ujar Ryeowook sumringah sambil tepuk tangan.

Sungmin senang mendengar respon dari Ryeowook.

"eh... tapi ada yang kurang wookie."

"eh? apa? menurutku sudah bagus kok." tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"karena kau tidak bernyanyi mengiringinya. jadi menyanyilah dan aku akan memainkan gitarnya."

Ryeowook tersenyum malu.

"kenapa malu? bukankah di sekolah kau sudah terkenal dengan suaramu?"

"kenapa hyung bisa tau?"

"tentu saja hyung tau, club musik kita sering membicarakanmu. ya sudah sekarang ayo cepat menyanyi."  
kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"hmm... baiklah."

Ryeowook mengambil nafas dalam, dan mulai menyanyi.

**Geu nal cheoreom ttatteuthan baram bulgo **  
**geudaega sarang hadeon hwabunen kkochi pigo**  
** Eoneu saenga bom nari deuriwodo **  
**ajikdo nan gipeun gyeo uljameul jago shipeo**

** Aju meolli, aju meolli geudaega inayo **  
**sashil nan geudaega maeil geuri unde**  
** Aju jageun, aju jageun saso han geoteuredo **  
**maeil geudaega saeng gagi na**

** Bangan gadeuk nama wirohae judeon  
geudae hyang giga kkossoge da heuteojyeo**  
** Eonjenga neun neukkilsu eobseulkka bwa  
geudae iteon gong girado bujaba dugo shipeo**

** Aju meolli, aju meolli meon gose inayo  
sashil nan geudaega maeil geuri unde**  
** Aju jageun, aju jageun saso han geoteuredo  
maeil geudaega saeng gagi na**

** Haruga myeo dari dwego eonjen ganeun**  
** Nae mamedo oneul gateun saebomi oltende**

** Aju meolli, aju meolli meon gose ineyo  
geudaeye maeireun bom narira mideo**  
** Aju meon nal, aju meon heunal geudae nareul  
mannamyeon neul hamkke yeotago yaegi haejwo**

**_._  
**

"perfect...!" seru Sungmin s menyelesaikan lagu mereka.

"hehehe itu karena permainan gitar hyung sangat bagus."

"ani... tentu saja bukan. ini karena suara sang Angelic voice."

"hyung..." ucap Ryeowook malu.

.

"jadi kau yang waktu itu menyanyikan laguku?"

.

eh?

.

mereka -Sungmin dan Ryeowook- menoleh ke asal suara.

"Cho Kyuhyun? sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sungmin tidak suka.

'aish kenapa sih orang ini harus datang? mengganggu sekali' batin Sungmin.

"kau ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"eh? kalian saling kenal?" tanya Ryeowook bingung memandang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"ah.. itu... dia ini.."

"tentu saja aku tau, kan dia anggota boyband STAR, kau ini bagaimana Wookie?" potong Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin aneh.

"eh... aku ke sini bersama..."

"bersama siapa?" tanya Sungmin tajam.

"Yesung hyung..."

"eh? memang kenapa antara Yesung-ssi dengan minnie hyung?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

namun tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

.

"Kyuhyun kenapa tadi kau meninggalkanku?"

semua menoleh ke asal suara.

"eh... mian Yesung hyung hehe." kata Kyuhyun sambil cengengesan.

"KAU?!"

.

.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." kata Kyuhyun memecah keheningan yang terjadi antara dia dan Ryeowook setelah kepergian Sungmin yang menarik paksa Yesung.

"eh?"

"ya aku kan tadi bertanya jadi kau yang waktu itu menyanyikan laguku di malam saat kami mengadakan konser aku mendengar seseorang menyanyikan laguku."

Ryeowook teringat disaat malam dia datang untuk mendegar boyband STAR latihan dia melihat soeang gadis yang sedang sedih, dan dia berusaha menghiburnya dengan menyanyi.

"mm... itu... ne..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum

"berarti aku jatuh cinta pada satu orang."

"maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"ah.. ani, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan mu hari ini?"

"hm... lumayan baik. walaupun belum boleh pulang." Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya.

GYUT~ Kyuhyun mencibt pipi Ryeowook gemas.

"Aw! appo!" protes Ryeowook.

"hehehe abis kau imut sekali sih. hmm.. aigo pipimu memerah padahal aku mencubitnya tidak terlalu keras, atau karena yang mencubitmu itu AKU ya hahaha." goda Kyuhyun.

"ish... berhenti menggodaku." rengek Ryeowook.

"haha baiklah, oh iya aku akan sering ke sini kalau begitu." kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"mwo? wae?"

"supaya kau cepat membaik, karena sepertinya kedatangan ku lah yang membuat kau membaik." jawab Kyuhyun narsis.

Ryeowook tersenyum. 'ah... inikah sisi lain seorang Cho Kyuhyun? hangat.'

.

.

Sungmin masih menarik tangan Yesung dan mencari tempat sepi, agar tak ada yang melihat mereka.

"apa maumu kemari Yesung-ssi?" tanya Sungmin sambil melipat tangannya di dada angkuh.

"aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan dongsaeng ku." tersenyum ke arah Sungmin.

"oh ya? siapa yang kau maksud dongsaeng itu?"

"kau. siapa lagi? dan aku juga ingin melihat orang yang selama ini membuat Kyuhyun sibuk terus ke rumah sakit." jawab Yesung.

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah matanya. 'Kyuhyun? bolak-balik rumah sakit? apa sesering itu dia menjenguk Ryeowook?' batin Sungmin.

"dia manis..."

"nugu?" tanya Sungmin.

"orang itu, temanmu kah? orang yang dijenguk Kyuhyun." Yesung tersenyum

"manis?" Sungmin mengeryit.

"ne.. imut seperti kau hehe."

"aku tampan." sanggah Sungmin sakartis.

"tampan, imut, manis..." Yesung tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat dilihat Sungmin menggeram.

"memang kau tidak ada kerjaan pergi kesini?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"eh? mulai mengkhawatirkan ku eoh?" tanya Yesung dengan senyum pabbonya.

"cih... dalam mimpimu!" Sungmin beranjak meninggalkan Yesung namun dia merasa Yesung mengikutinya.

"mau apa lagi kau?"

"menemui Kyuhyun, sekaligus melihat namja manis tadi." jawab Yesung singkat dan mendahului Sungmin.

Sungmin menlongo

"aish kenapa sih Ryeowook punya pesona yang sangat besar." oceh Sungmin kesal.

.

.

=IHYBRLY=

.

"Leeteuk, aku tidak melihat Yesung dan Kyuhyun. kemana mereka?" tanya sang menejer.

"ah.. mereka sedang keluar hyung, aku juga tidak tau kemana." jawab Leeteuk.

"ck, Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini sering pergi tidak jelas padahal noonanya kan sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, dan kita harus mempersiapkan album baru kita, aku harap kau sebagai leader tolong nasihati dia."

"baik hyung, aku akan mencoba bicara dengannya nanti."

.

sang menejer keluar dari dorm, terbesit ide di kepalanya.

.

"ah.. ne.. anyyoeng.. apa aku bisa minta bantuanmu?" tanyanya di telpon pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"..."

"aku ingin orang suruhan tuan mengikuti Kyuhyun."

"..."

"ne... belakangan ini dia sering keluar tidak jelas dan hari ini dia juga membawa Yesung."

"..."

"baiklah, terima kasih."

KLIK

sambungan telpon tersebut terputus, diikuti senyuman mengerikan dari sang menejer.

.

.

TBC

.

alooohhhhhaaa XD

heyooo readers kemarin kan ada yang nanya alasan Yunho benci sama Kyuhyun yang sebenernya sama pekerjaan Kyuhyun. nah itu dari yang tulisan miring (mimpinya Yunho) itu juga merupakan kenangan masa lalunya.

nangkep gak kira-kira kenapa dia jadi benci sama Kyuhyun? atau gak jelas? *EMANG!

mian... :( yah tapi begitulah kira-kira.

.

makasih banget buat yang udah ngereview dan menebak-nebak siapa yang nemuin KyuWook lagi ciuman hehe. apa jawaban nya benar? hehe

.

oke please review again ne? ayo masa mau jadi silent reader sih? hehehe

sampaai jumpa di chap depan...


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle : I Hate You But Really Love You

Author : Zulfa Kim

Genre : Romance, Family, etc.

Rated : T

Main Cast : Kim RyeoWook, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Yesung, Choi Siwon, etc (bertambah sesuai jalan cerita)

Pairing : KyuWook, Yemin, Minwook.

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri dan cerita ini asli punya saya

Warning : BL, typo berhamburan, cerita gak jelas, dan tak sesuai alur... alur juga kecepetan.

.

.

.

"Chullie... hah Chullie.. mianhe.." lagi Yunho memimpikan sang adik, namun kali ini bukan sang istri yang terbangun mendengar igauan nya melainkan Ryeowook.

"eomma... bangun, appa kenapa eomma?" Ryeowook panik membangunkan sang eomma yang sedang terlelap di sebelah ranjangnya.

"uhmm... ada apa chagi?" tanya sang eomma masih mengantuk.

namun Ryeowook tak menjawab, ia hanya menunjuk sang appa yang sedang terbaring gelisah di sofa.

"astaga Yunho.." nyonya Kim langsung panik menghampiri sang suami.

"yeobo.. bangunlah.. hei.."

"hah... hah.." Yunho terbangun, dengan keadaan sama seperti kemarin.

"kau tidak apa appa?" tanya Ryeowook dari ranjangnya yang menatap appanya khawatir.

Yunho tersenyum getir.

"ne.. tidak papa.. chagi aku ingin mencari udara segar, aku keluar sebentar." lanjut Yunho kepada istrinya.

Jaejoong sang istri menghela nafasnya melihat kepergian Yunho.

"eomma, apa yang terjadi dengan appa?" tanya Ryeowook menatap penuh tanda tanya kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati sang anak, dan mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir, mm.. belakangan ini appa hanya selalu memimpikan Heechul ahjussi, mungkin appa merindukannya." jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap sang anak lembut, tersirat raut kesedihan di matanya.

"Heechul ahjussi?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

Jaejoong mengangguk, mungkin Ryeowook lupa karena dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Heechul dan mereka juga tidak pernah membicarakan lagi mengenai Heechul di depan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berusaha mengingat siapa itu Heechul, lalu dia teringat bahwa orang tuanya pernah membicarakan tentang Heechul yang... astaga! sekarang Ryeowook mengingatnya dan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena kaget.

melihat reaksi anaknya yang seperti sudah ingat dan kaget Jaejoong mengelus pipi Ryeowook.

"ne.. Heechul ahjussi adik appa yang.. emm.. gila sekarang." Jaejoong kesulitan mengucapkan kata gila tersebut, karena apabila dia mengingat keadaan adik sepupunya terakhir kali sungguh hatinya tak sanggup.

"lalu di mana sekarang Heechul ahjussi eomma? kenapa appa tidak mengunjunginya kalau memang appa merindukannya." tanya Ryeowook polos.

"Heechul ahjussi berada di rumah sakit jiwa yang agak jauh dari sini, chagi.. ada alasan kenapa appa tidak menjenguk ahjussi."

"oh ya? apa? lagi pula apa hal yang membuat emm.. Heechul ahjussi err gila?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati.

"appa tidak menjenguk Heechul ahjussi karena setiap kali appa melihat keadaannya appa tak sanggup sayang. terlalu memprihatinkan. appa juga tidak sanggup menahan rasa sesak di dadanya akibat rasa bersalah nya kepada Heechul."

"rasa bersalah?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"ne.. appa merasa tak pernah bisa menjaga dan melindungi ahjussi. appa merasa salah saat meninggalkannya sendiri. appa merasa tak pantas disebut seorang kakak yang baik. dia... selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi pada Heechul."

Nyonya Kim terdiam sebentar mengingat dimana dulu awal-awal kejadian Heechul terpuruk dan gila sang suami selalu menangis tiap malam dan menyalahkan dirinya.

"kau tau Heechul ahjussi juga dulunya sama seperti mu, mempunyai seorang idola yang begitu dia sukai yah... sama sepertimu yang mengidolakan Kyuhyun... sampai suatu ketika mereka benar-benar bertemu dan takdir membuat mereka merasa saling jatuh cinta, mereka menjalin hubungan yg awalnya diam-diam, tanpa diketahui fans dan kakekmu, namun sekali lagi takdir bermain dengan mereka. Hubungan Heechul ahjussi dan idolanya diketahui oleh para fans fanatik, hingga karena mereka tidak setuju dengan hubungan itu mereka mulai meneror Heechul ahjussi..."

"benarkah?" Ryeowook membulatkan matanya terkejut.

Nyonya Kim menganggukkan kepalanya.

"dan ternyata cinta sang namja pujaan pamanmu itu tak sekuat yang pamanmu kira, dia malu dan reputasinya serta karirnya menurun drastis semenjak banyak paparazzi yang mulai mengorek lebih dalam hubungannya dengan Heechul ahjussi, dia tak sekalipun membela pamanmu dan lebih memilih memperbaiki nama baiknya serta pergi meninggalkan korea... tapi tetap saja teror yang ditujukkan untuk Heechul ahjussi tetap ada"

"lalu bagaimana dengan kakek?"

"semenjak tau hubungan Heechul ahjussi dengan namja itu beliau tidak lagi mengganggap Heechul ahjussi sebagai anaknya, beliau mengusir Heechul ahjussi dari rumah, bahkan menghapus nama Heechul ahjussi dari kartu keluarga"

Ryeowook terdiam, dia merasa kasihan dengan paman nya itu, tak habis pikir atas semua penderitaan yang dialami oleh sang paman.

"mmmm... eomma apakah menurut mu Kyuhyun setipe dengan idola Heechul ahjussi?"

Nyonya Kim menarik nafas dalam.

"entahlah eomma juga tidak bisa menilai sekarang, tapi perlu kau ingat Ryeowook-ah setiap orang itu berbeda, walaupun mereka kembar identik sekalipun pasti punya perbedaan walau hanya sedikit, jadi eomma yakin Kyuhyun dengan idola pamanmu pasti berbeda.." jawab nyonya Kim sembari mengelus kepala Ryeowook.

"tapi... appa tidak bisa berpikir seperti itukan?" tanya Ryeowook sedih.

"appa hanya belum mengerti sayang... suatu saat eomma yakin appa pun akan mengerti dan tau bahwa Kyuhyun itu berbeda dan tidak akan sebenci itu dengannya.."

"yaa semoga.."

.

.

=IHYBRLY=

.

.

"kalian mau kemana?" tanya sang manager saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Yesung terburu keluar dari studio, seketika itu pula mereka menengok ke arah sang menager yg berdiri sambil melihat tajam ke arah mereka.

"mengunjungi teman." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"siapa?"

"kenapa hyung menjadi begitu ingin tau?"

"wajar kan? Aku harus tau apa yang membuat kalian sering berkeliaran tidak jelas akhir-akhir ini." Jawab sang manager tajam.

"siapapun dia yang jelas dia temanku, dan itu hak diriku bukan berteman dengan siapapun?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengeluarkan seringai nya.

"sudahlah... hyung memang ada hal penting apa lagi yang harus kami selesaikan?" tanya Yesung sambil berusaha menengahi suasana.

"tidak ada sih..."

"kalau begitu ya sudah kami pergi dulu, ayo Kyu.." ujar Yesung dan segera membawa atau lebih tepatnya menarik Kyuhyun pergi, meninggalkan sang manager yang masih menatap mereka tajam.

Dan setelah mereka sudah tek terlihat...

"hallo..."

"aku ingin kau mengikuti mereka sekarang, kabari aku begitu kau tau pasti siapa yang mereka temui..."

.

.

=IHYBRLY=

.

.

"anyyoeng..."

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah sumber suara aneh itu, dan tepat di depan pintu kamar rawatnya berdiri seseorang dengan hampir tertutupi boneka jerapah yang sangat besar, terlihat pula sang boneka yang terlihat membungkukkan lehernya seolah memberi salam.

"apa kabar?" tanya sang-pembawa-boneka tersebut.

"mmm... lebih baik" jawab Ryeowook sambil memiring-miringkan kepalanya berusaha melihat siapa orang dibalik boneka tersebut.

"benarkah? Wah... syukurlah, kalau begitu cepatlah sembuh agar bisa keluar dari tempat yang sangat membosankan ini." Sang-pembawa-boneka pun perlahan mendekati ranjang Ryeowook.

"dan dengan begitu kita juga bisa bermain keluar, kau juga bisa bernyanyi untukku.." lanjut sang-pembawa-boneka

"eh kenapa?"

"karena aku adalah fans specialmu..." jawab orang tersebut -yang ternyata Kyuhyun- sambil menurukan boneka jerapah besar itu.

Seketika itu pula pipi Ryeowook bersemu merah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"mmm.. kau datang lagi?" tanya Ryeowook sambil berusah munutupi kegugupannya.

"ya begitulah... kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku datang lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berpura-pura kesal.

"eh? Bukan begitu maksudku, hanya saja.. emm.. memang kau tidak ada pekerjaan?"

"tentu saja ada.. kau pikir aku ini penyanyi yang tidak ada pekerjaan apa?"

"ya siapa tau kan?" tanya Ryeowook dengan polosnya.

"yak! Aish.. itu sama saja kau menghina ku dengan penyanyi tidak laku tau!"

"hah? Benarkah? Ahahahahaha aku tidak bermaksud hahaha"

'ish dia malah tertawa' batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"yak! Berhenti tertawa!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"hahaha baiklah hahaha"

"ish.. kau ini.." gumam Kyuhyun kesal.

CHU~

dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencium pipi mulus sebelah kanan Ryeowook, membuat sang empunya pipi membeku.

"wae? Kenapa diam? Kehabisan tawamu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"haha sudahlah jangan terus membeku seperti itu, mau jalan-jalan keliling taman rumah sakit dengan ku?"

Dan Ryeowook hanya dapat menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala pelan.

"baiklah, sebentar aku ambil kursi roda dulu untukmu.."

.

.

=IHYBRLY=

.

.

"bagaimana? Kau sudah tau mereka pergi kemana?" tanya seseorang kepada orang yang ditelponnya.

"..."

"mwo? Mereka berpisah? Lalu siapa yang kau ikuti?"

"..."

"hmmm... baiklah kalau begitu kemana dia?"

"..."

"rumah sakit? Dan kenapa kau bisa kehilangan jejak dia disana? Aish dasar bodoh! Baiklah kabari aku lagi kalau kau dapat informasi terbaru!" perintah orang itu dan langsung menutup panggilannya.

.

.

=IHYBRLY=

.

.

Di sebuah halaman panti asuhan terlihat seorang namaj imut sedang memperhatikan anak-anak kecil yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik sedang bermain di area bermain panti asuhan tersebut..

"ternyata kau masih sering datang ke sini minnie..." kata seseorang dengan kaca mata hitam senada dengan jas kulit panjang yang dipakainya.

"kau?! Mau apa kau kesini?!"

.

.

=IHYBRLY=

.

.

"hah.. udara sore ini begitu segar.." ujar Kyuhyun dengan satu tangan terbuka lebar sedangkan tangan yang satu memegang kursi roda Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum membenarkan, sudah lama sekali ia ingin menghirup udara segar luar kamar rawatnya.

"mmm... Kyuhyun.. ada yang aku ingin tanyakan padamu.."

Kyuhyun berhenti disebuah bangku taman, di bawah pohon rindang.

"tanyakanlah..." ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut.

"kalau kau di suruh memilih antara cinta dan pekerjaan, antara cinta dan karir, antara cinta dan nama baik, antara cinta dan kepentingan pribadimu, mana yang kau pilih?"

"eh?"

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai... sudah lama yaa... haha semenjak aku vakum untuk fokus ujian, maaf baru bisa update ff gaje ini sekarang *deep bow* well, sebenernya udah mau update dari kemarin-kemarin, hanya saja aku kehilangan ide dan mood untuk nulis ff. Apalagi dengan bertumpuknya silent readers di ff aku. Oke sekarang terserah juga deh mau review atau nggak, sadar kok ff ini gak jelas dan jelek banget, Cuma ya hargain sedikit ajalah~

Maaf juga kalau suatu saat aku memutuskan untuk menghapus ff ini yaa.. masih bimbang juga.. entahlah. Tapi aku ucapin makasih yg udah review dan (mungkin) masih nunggu update ff ini.. aku persembahkan ini untuk kalian, maaf kalau amat sangat jelek. Pendek? Maaf juga ini pemanasan buat nyoba nulis lagi soalnya..

Sekali lagi terima kasih

Zulfa Kim


End file.
